Disqualified
by KelseyXDD
Summary: I don't need him. He doesn't need me. He makes me angry. I make him furious. Then why do I feel attached? Why do I feel. . .unfocused? Why do I feel tingly? Why? Too many whys. Not enough answers. ExB All Human. Full summary inside.
1. Get Out Alive

**Summary: **Bella Swan is a 17 year old, who basically loves wrestling. She plays it, and goes to practice where she goes into competitions. Her best friends, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock, are also in wrestling with her, and are never seperated. It's until Bella finds herself against _the _Edward Masen in a wrestling match. It's until she starts falling in love with him that changes everything. Will he love her back? Will they get problems in the future? Will those problems lead to an angry-Bella, that will get her into the Smackdown company? Or will she give it all up for Edward?

**(Everything about wrestling that you won't know about will be explained. Don't worry.)**

** -Disqualified**-

** 1. Get Out Alive.**

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING.

**--**

**Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace**

--

"One!" the referee called out, slamming his hand, palms down, onto the mat. "Two!" he called again, slamming his hand again. "Thr-"

He stopped when he noticed that I pushed myself up, making one of my shoulders lift off the mat. My opponent, Tanya Denali, got _pissed_. "Bitch!" she yelled at me, angry that she couldn't pin me down for the three seconds. It made me angry. I then, still lying down on the matt, kicked her in the face. She went flying back, falling onto the mat, holding her face. I got up, and walked over to her.

"Come on, Bells!" my best friends, Emmett and Jasper, cheered. "Come on! Pin her down!"

The point of our match right now was to pin your opponent down, for three seconds, to win. The way you do that is to make sure your opponent's shoulders were both against the mat, for three seconds. If they were, you won. If they weren't, well, try again. Just now, when Tanya had _tried _to pin me down, but I had reacted quickly. Right now, I walked over to her, feeling confidence in me. I held her by the head, making her stand up - still holding her face - as I made her run to the ring ropes, as she rebounded off of them, coming straight to me. I moved to the side, and held my right arm out, as she ran into my arm, making her fall back, again.

This instanly knocked her out.

I went down on my knees, pinned her shoulders down, so she wouldn't budge, and held up one of her legs, so she wouldn't have a chance to jump. The referee quickly came. "One!" he yell, hitting the mat. "Two!" He hit is hand again.

_You'd better stay down_, I thought.

"Three!" And then he hit his hand against the mat, making me, instantly, the winner. I got off of Tanya, and got up. My friends were cheering for me, screaming out.

I was only seventeen, after all. This wasn't real wrestling, like on TV. This was just fun wrestling. If you wanted to become a superstar **(A.K.A. wrester) **this was the place to be, so you practice. Of course, when the coach thought you were good enough, you'd go into a match - just like the one I had right now - and whoever won, would be boosted up a level. So now, I've been boosted. I got out of the ring, and went over to my best friends, as they gave me high-fives.

We all lived in Forks, Washington. This small, rainy town. We went to school together, Forks High School. I lived with my father, Charlie. Him and my mother had divorced a long time ago, and I wanted to stay with Charlie. I had met Emmett and Jasper at five years old, at Day Care. We were best friends ever since. I have long brown hair, which I always put up in a ponytail when I have practice. My eyes are chocolate brown, which Emmett thinks looks "yummy." I don't have _big _muscles. But I'm strong enough. I have a good body, according to Jasper. I have fulls lips, and have NEVER touched lip gloss or lipstick. And they never will. Oh, and on my bottom lip, I have a lip ring. You know like the kind Jacob Hoggard, lead singer of Hedley, has?

Emmett is basically huge. No, not fat wise. I mean, muscle wise. He has huge muscles, which comes in handy for matches. He has curly, dark brown hair, which I like to touch and twirl.

Jasper has blonde hair, that's shaggy. He has these striking blue eyes, which I love looking at. He isn't as strong as Emmett, but he is very built. Trust me, I know.

Anyway, we got into wrestling when we were twelve. The coach always put me against a girl, and the guys against guys. I have never been against a guy before, but I wish I could. It would challenge me.

That is the thing with me: I love challenges. You give me a challenge, and I'll do it. I'm not fearless. You insult me, you will become a pancake. You try to "seduce" me, well then I'm plucking grapes. I'm the type of girl who doesn't take shit from nobody. I have an attitude, which Emmett finds funny, everytime I yell at a guy who says "Nice ass" to me. Or when girls come up to me and say "Are you on steroids?"

I grabbed my bag, as did Emmett and Jasper, and all three of us walked out. We went to the locker rooms, to get changed into our regular clothes. We don't wear costumes, like real wreslters do. Girls wear tank tops, and short shots with any type of shoes, as long as they were not high heels. Guys wear no shirts, with a choice of pants or capris. I got changed into a purple tank top, that wrote "Oh yeah? YOUR FACE" on the front, in white. My tank top just went a little over my belly, showing my belly button, which had a stud. Yes, I had a belly ring. I put on baggy jeans, and Converse and then walked out, to meet Jasper and Emmett.

"Starbucks?" Emmett suggested.

"Yes," I answered instantly. Starbucks was my second home. Well, the wrestling gym - that's where we go and practice and go into competitions - was my second home, but that and Starbucks are at a tie.

--

"You guys doing a tag-team match Saturday?" I asked them both, sipping on my frapiccino.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah. We're against two guys called. . ." he paused, trying to remember. "Shit, what were their names?"

"Mike Newton and Jacob Black," Emmett answered.

"Oh, right," Jasper chuckled.

A tag-team match was basically Two-VS-Two. But only two people are allowed in the ring: one member from one team, and another member from the other team. But if you are really suffering, just you two, then you have to reach your partner, who is on the outside of the ring, and slap his/her hand. Then, you have to get out of the ring, and let your partner get it, to do the job. It's fun, trust me.

"When's your next match?" Emmett asked me, licking the whipped cream from his chocolate-chip frapiccino, off his finger.

I shrugged. "I really don't know." I really didn't. Coach Hart hadn't told me who I was up against. But then again, my next match is next week, on Saturday. So I'm basically free for this week, except for Wednesday and Friday. On those days, I have practice.

If we won a match, we didn't win anything. All you won was your title, as it got higher. We didn't a gold belt. We didn't win a trophy. We're only teens, for God's sakes, we don't need trophies or gold belts. We do this so we could be prepared from what we want to be when we grow older.

As for me, I want to become a Diva's Champion. That is, if I can get into Smackdown. Smackdown was this wrestling show, that belongs to WWE. Diva's Champion is like saying WWE Champion, except for a woman. Diva's Champion belt if basically for woman only. WWE Champion goes for men, that is, if you could make it to the top. **(What I just explained, is all true.) **"I bet we're going to be against total fags," Emmett said, laughing.

Jasper and I laughed along too.

"Dude, it's like the time we were against Fancy Pants and Stoner," Jasper said, continuing to laugh. I remember Fancy Pants and Stoner. It was when Jasper and Emmett were in a Tag-Team match against these two guys. One had this sparkling pants, so I named him Fancy Pants, and the other guy looked hungover, and like he just did drugs, hence the name Stoner. We haven't seen those two in four months, though.

Emmett burst out laughing. "Oh wow, I remember that!"

I giggled. They were just the best of friends to me. We did almost everything together. It's been rough, since every guy I have dated had cheated on me. When I told Emmett and Jasper, they just said "Be right back" and came back at least an hour later, grinning madly. They had basically punched the guys' out. Each guy that I have ever dated - and they ALL cheated on me - Emmett and Jasper would hunt them down, and just beat the crap out of them.

"Ow!" Emmett said suddenly, his hands on his temples. _"Brainfreeze!" _

I started laughing. Leave it to Emmett to scream about a brainfreeze. Jasper started laughing, and then started choking on his donut. I stood up, and quickly went to tap his back, as his coughing became fewer. When he recovered, he smiled at me. "Thanks, Bells."

"You're welcome," I grinned back.

I truly loved these guys. They were like my brothers. We had everything in common. Except for physical appearance, and how I like guys and they like chicks.

Don't get me wrong about wrestling - it is fake. Wrestling on TV is fake, yes. The fights are no fake though. Those are real, with real injuries. The acting, the conversations, and the verbal fights are acting. Those are fake. But once the competiters are fighting in the ring, that's real. The punch, the kicks, the headbutts, the pin down, the throwing, and the slamming are all real.

And I'll have to deal with that once I become an adult.

--

"Guys, did you see the new girls?" Emmett told Jasper and me at lunch on Monday. I rose an eyebrow, and stopped eating my sandwich. This would be interesting. "They are _smocking _hot!"

Jasper then gave Emmett a high-five. "I saw them, too! The one with the spiky black hair really knocked me on my feet."

"Did you see the blonde hottie?"

Jasper nodded.

"Now _that_," Emmett said, "was one stunning lady. She's all mine, you get the little fairy."

"Dude, shut up," Jasper snapped. "I don't care about her size, she's a really amazing girl."

I shook my head, laughing. "So, when are you guys going to have the balls to ask them out?" I asked them both. They looked at me wide eyed, and then looked at each other.

"I haven't thought of anything yet. . ." Jasper said slowly, scratching his neck.

"Me neither," Emmett added in.

"You guys are hopeless."

"Not our fault."

Throughout the day, I hadn't met the new girls at all. I hadn't seen them, either. Maybe I will tomorrow. I hear that they are best friends, who moved from Seattle. They sound nice to me. Emmett and Jasper still had no luck at asking them out. And they keep saying "Don't worry, I will" but they never do because they chicken out. And yet they could handle wrestling matches at our practice/compition gym, Wrestle Mania.

When Wednesday came, I was just doing some leg weights, while Emmett was on his back, lifting a weight bar up and down, Jasper watching him, so he could make sure nothing dangerous will happen to Emmett. Anyway, as I was doing the leg weights, Coach Hart came up to me. "Bella?"

I stopped was I was doing. "Yeah?" I said back, grabbing my water bottle, and taking a sip since I was sweating and out of breath.

"I just wanted to tell you that you'll be against Edward Masen this Saturday," he said to me.

That when I spit my water out, and my mouth hung open. "Edward Masen?!" I exclaimed. "Why him?! Shouldn't I be against a girl?"

Coach Hart shook his head. "You keep winning your matches against the girls, and you basically beat all of them. And your rank is high, so I thought it's time you were against a guy."

"But Edward Masen?! Why him?"

"No one else was available," he said simply. "See you on Friday." He waved to me, and walked out of the weight room. My mouth was still hung open.

Edward Masen was the wrestling champion. He may be seventeen, like me, but he seriously kicks asses. I didn't like that guy. Not one bit. He goes to my school, but I barely se him. I have a suspicious that he goes to the school gym while on free time like at lunch. But this guy really kicks your ass. I watched him just last week, and he freaking beat the crap out of poor Johnny. And Edward had a lot of attitude, and he was always mean to people. Thinking this made me angry. There was no way in hell was he kicking my ass this Saturday.

I then cracked my knuckles, my teeth gritted. Emmett and Jasper came over to me. "Did I just hear you are against _the _Edward Masen this Saturday?" Emmett said, grinning.

"Since when do assholes have a 'the' in the front of their name?" I replied. "And why can't you be against him?! You're all big and strong, much more than I am!"

Emmett laughed. "Because Jasper and I have a Tag-Team match that day."

"But don't you have it _before _my match?"

"Yeah. . . But we still our match. We can't do two in one day."

He was right. You weren't able - or allowed - to do two or more matches per day. Only one match, one day. That was it. "Bells, we have confidence in you," Jasper said, his arm around my shoulder now. "You can do it. Teach Edward Masen that you're not just a pretty face."

I nodded. "Yeah," I said, agreeing. "I can do this. I will _kick his ass_."

--

Today was Friday, which meant we had wrestling practice after school. And that meant I'd have to meet Edward Masen. I shivered. I didn't want to meet him. I've seen him in matches, and he does not play nice. I never met him in person, I just saw him at school, and watched - well, _forced _- some of his matches. I don't even think he knows me. But he will today. I was now in English Literature class, just as the bell rang. I grabbed my things, and walked out.

That's when I bumped into something.

"Oops," I said. I looked to see who I bumped into. It was this short, pixie-kind of girl, with jet black, spiky hair. "Sorry."

She smiled. "It's all right. It happens. I'm Alice Brandon, by the way." She held out her hand, and I shook it. I grinned back at her.

"Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"So," I said, trying to make conversation. "You moved here?"

She nodded. "Yeah, from Seattle. I moved here with my parents, and my best friend, Rosalie, and her parents."

"Wow, all of you moved together?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah." She giggled now. "Crazy, but we did. I actually prefer Forks than Seattle."

"Really."

"Yes. Much better here. I don't like big cities. I like it here because it's small, and non-crowded," she answered. I nodded.

"Wow."

And then I heard a phone ring. At first, I thought it was mine, but then I noticed that it was Alice's. She looked up at me, since I was taller, and gave me an apologelic smile. "Sorry," she said. "But I have to go."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you around, then?"

She nodded, and smiled eagerly. "Sure! See you Monday." She waved to me, as I waved back, and she turned around and danced away. She was a really like girl. Just now did I realize I was talking to the girl Jasper was crushing on. I had to tell him this. I walked to the cafeteria, to see him and Emmett already sitting at our usual table.

"Hey," I greeted them, sitting down.

"Hey," they responded in unison.

"Guess who I spoke to."

"Who?"

"The new girl." They waited for more details. "Oh, the girl Jasper is crushing on." I couldn't help but smile at Jasper's expression. He leaned forward to me, grabbed me by the shoulders, and looked at me straight in the eye.

"You will tell _everything _that you spoke to her about."

--

We were now at Wrestle Mania, in their weight room, as we excercized. I had the boxing gloves on, as I was punching out the punching bag. Emmett was at his weight bar again, and Jasper was doing the same. I knocked the punching bag twice, then three times, and then two times again, this time, rapidly.

That's until someone bumped into my from behind me.

I turned around, and gritted my teeth. "Watch where you're going."

And the person then turned around, and I noticed who it was. It was Edward Masen. His bronze hair was messed up, his Emerald green eyes shining, but grew darker. His lips were in a hard line, and he was wearing a t-shirt and sweat capris. He glared down at me, as I glared back. This is was I was up against tomorrow. "Why don't you move out of the way?" he retorted.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm your opponent for your match, tomorrow."

He smirked. "_You _are my opponent?" He started to laugh. "You have got to be kidding me."

"If I was joking, I would be hitting you with a chair right now, and then laughing hysterically. So, no, I'm not kidding. Watch your mouth, I might just snap it open for life," I threatened. Fire versus fire.

"Bring it on," he sneered.

"You'll be kissing my ass by the end of the match," I retorted. And with that, I walked out of the weight room, Emmett and Jasper in two as they laughed.

Edward Masen will be at my mercy at tomorrow's match. I'll bet on it.

--

**A/N: So, yeah. I wanted to make a new story because I was in the mood, and Smackdown really effected me Friday night. (YAY! Jeff Hardy is #1 WWE contender!) **

**This is basically about wrestling, since I am obsessed with it. And when Bella is explaining about wrestling, and the types of matches, they ARE real. Just to let you know.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please review or no next chapter. No flames.**


	2. I'm So Sick

**2. I'm So Sick**

**--**

**I'm So Sick by Flyleaf.**

**--**

_"Hello, my __baby__!_

_Hello, my honey!_

_Hello, my ragtime gal!" _

I started to sing as Emmett, Jasper and I walked through the Wrestle Mania doors. Emmett was smiling, and Jasper, too. They always liked my singing. But it wasn't my profession. Wrestling was. And I'm sticking to it. Well, that's what I keep telling myself. I want to stick to wrestling. It's my thing. Something I'm good at. Something I enjoy doing. Okay, enough with the mumbo-jumbo, and let's seriously go on with the match.

_"Send me a kiss by wire._

_Baby, my heart's on fire!_

_If you refuse me,_

_Honey, you loose me._

_Then you'll be left alone."_

We went into the ring room, where the wrestling ring and small bleachers are. Today was Saturday. Today was my match with Edward. Today I will - for sure - getting my ass kicked. But then again, I have a rank, and to be put against Edward Masen is just wow. Then _I _must really kick ass. Emmett and Jasper went into the guy's locker room, and I went into the girl's locker room. I open my duffel bag, getting out my wrestling clothes. Again, they weren't anything special. Just regular clothes.

So I put on a tight, green spaghetti-straped tank top, with tight, black, sweat short-shorts. I didn't wear running shoes in the ring. Hell no. I wore boots. They went up to my knee, pitch black, and basically the type of boots punk people where. **(Pic on my profile) **I tied my hair back, into a tight ponytail. Emmett and Jasper's Tag-Team match was first, and then my match was after that. There was a match going on now, but that match didn't really concern me. I needed to stay focused.

I got out of the locker room, meeting up with Emmett and Jasper, who were shirtless, and wearing sweat shorts with running shoes. "You guys excited?" I teased. Jasper smiled.

"Hells yeah," he said instantly. "What wouldn't be fun?"

"We are _so _kicking their asses!" Emmett said, eagerly. Him and Jasper high-fived each other, as we got into the wrestling area. I climbed up the bleachers, going up to the top, and sitting down, waiting for Emmett and Jasper's match to start. They climbed into the ring, waiting for their opponents to come.

As I sat on the bleachers, I saw a familiar bastard walk by at the bottom. "Glad to be sucking ass today?" he taunted.

"Glad to be my bitch today?" I snarled back. I then popped him the bird. He scowled at me and then left. I sighed. _Fuck him, _I thought. _He is going to eat the mat floor when I'm done with him._

--

Emmett and Jasper ended up winning their match, _of course, _and now it was time for my match. I breathed in and out. Edward was already in the ring, waiting for me, cracking his knuckles. I ran towards the ring, and jumped in. I looked at Edward, and growled. Yes, throughout the years, I learned how to growl. It was awesome, trust me. If I did it to someone, they would literally piss their pants. "Ready to lose?" Edward sneered. I stared at him, my eyes blazing. The bell hadn't rung, but I know it will. Soon.

"Break a leg," I retorted.

I could hear Emmett and Jasper's cheering and screams from the small bleachers. I didn't smile, but I was smiling inside. I could do this. They have confidence in me, and I have confidence in me. I can _do _this.

And then, the bell rung.

Edward lunged at me, but I quickly threw him a punch. What type of match was this again? Oh yes, _disqualification _match. **(Bella and Edward will have a LOT of those types of matches. Hence the title.) **I basically had to throw Edward out of the ring, for ten seconds, while I was still in the ring. I can do it. Right? Right. He quickly pulled up, and pulled my hair back, making me fall hard backwards onto the mat.

I gasped hard with hurt.

_Prick._

I got up, and we were basically at it for five minutes. Just at that moment, he threw a hard punch to my face, knocking me down. It didn't necassarily make me unconscious, but damn, did it hurt. He then did something I thought he wouldn't do. He picked my up, and set me on my knees. He went behind me, and put his arms under my jaw, locked his hands, and then tightened his muscles.

Squeezing my jaw, as he pulled my head back farther and farther.

"You want to withdraw?" the ref. asked me, watching my pain. Jesus Christ, this hurt! I quickly shook my head. That was the only thing I was capable of.

It hurt more and more every time. "Had enough yet?" Edward said, right in my ear. I didn't have control. I had obsolutly no control. I looked over to Emmett and Jasper, and their expressions were pained. They wanted to win so bad - so I could earn my title. So I could finally be the first person to destroy Edward Masen in a match. I guess it wasn't happen.

"Come on, Bella!" Emmett yelled to me.

But I couldn't. He was holding my jaw too tight, and he was pulling my head back. My neck couldn't take it. My back couldn't take it. _I _couldn't take it. I mouthed the word "Help" to Emmett and Jasper. This was the seriously the first time I actually needed help. The first time I was in pain. The first time I was down to someone's mercy.

Emmett and Jasper saw this, but Emmett was the one who reacted faster.

He ran the bleacher steps, running over to the ring, jumped in, ran towards us, and literally punched Edward in the face. Edward fell on his back, his cage on jaw quickly released. I bent forward, trying to breathe. I watched as the ref. tried to tell Emmett to get out of ring, but it didn't happen. Emmett picked Edward up by the hair, and punched him again. "He's all yours, Bells," he said to me. Finally mine. Emmett got out of the ring, but didn't go to the bleachers. He stood outside of the ring, watching, just in case.

I walked over to Edward, was now unconscious on the mat on his stomach. I grabbed his elastic band form his shorts, and grabbed one of his shoulders, and held him up, with all my might. I now had Edward in my arms. He was heavy too, what the fuck does he eat?

I walked over to the ring ropes, and then did something I've wanted to do for a while.

I threw him over, letting him fall out of the ring, onto the mat-covered floor. Now only ten seconds to go 'til I win. "One!" the red. called. "Two!"

"Three!

"Four!"

I smiled, looking down at Edward from the ring. I rubbed my jaw, the muscles still hurting. _This is what you get, dick. _"Five!

"Six!"

_Come on. Stay down. Stay down, dammit, or I swear, I'll TP your damn house._

"Seven!"

I looked down at him, hoping he wouldn't wake up and make into the ring before the ref. reached to ten seconds. "Stay down," I whispered, but to no one in particular.

"Eight!"

_Please, please, please, please, _I chanted over and over in my head.

"Nine!"

This is it. _"Ten!"_

--

"Played a hard match," he said to me. "I have to give you that."

I didn't let my expression change. "I told you you were going to be my bitch. You should listen sometimes."

"I'll keep that in mind." Edward then held out his hand. I glady shook it, feeling electricity run through me. It didn't bother me, it just seemed odd how I felt that once I touched his hand. Weird. He turned and left, leaving me with Emmett and Jasper.

"Let's go, guys," I told them, turning around.

"Are we doing our show today?" Jasper asked.

"Well, what did the people write for reviews?" I asked, curiously.

"That they want more," Emmett said, in a "no-fucking-shit" tone.

"Okay, well, sure. Let's go get Johnny, and let's get this show on the road."

"What road?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just shut up, Emmett."

Emmett, Jasper, Johnny, and I had our own show on YouTube. Johnny was the cameraman, and always shot everything and anything. Emmett was one our main characters, just like Jasper and I. Jasper and I edited the videos, since we much smarter then Emmett and Johnny (I'm telling the truth). Our show is basically called "The Three Oblivious & Retarded" and we would always do the show on a Sunday, but if we got good reviews, we would do it earlier, to keep the viewers happy. It was this hobbie of ours. The idea came first into our heads when we were fourteen, and we thought since we have wrestling, we'll do the show to kill time. And that's what we do. "I'll call Johnny," Jasper said suddenly, pulling out his phone. He press one number, hit "Call" and brought the phone to his ear.

About five minutes later, we were at Emmett's house (since his was the biggest) and we were in his basement, setting up. Johnny got the camera ready, and awaited for the rest of us.

Emmett, Jasper and I sat on the long-stretched leather couch that Emmett had in his basement, and we looked at the camera. Johnny was sitting on this leather loveseat, that was just across the stretch-couch. "One, two, three, go," Johnny said, giving us the signal.

"Today on 'The Three Obvious & Retarded' we will basically watch as Emmett smashes watermelons with a baseball bat," Jasper said to the camera.

Emmett looked confused, and stared at Jasper intently. "Dude, what the fuck? I thought we were doing the road trip?"

"No, that's next week."

"What the hell, no one told me!"

_Shit. _

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Jasper said.

"No!"

"You're supposed to smash-"

"Dude, no one _told _me!" Emmett was getting bitchy now.

"Do you want to take this outside?!" Jasper yelled, standing up, looking down at Emmett. Emmett then stood up, too.

"Hells, yeah."

They were now in Emmett's background, beating the crap out of each other, as Johnny and I stayed inside, watching through the glass door. And Johnny was still filming thing. So imagine Emmett running after Jasper with a chainsaw, and then Jasper goes after his with a hockey stick, with no volume. And now Emmett is chasing Jasper with a butcher knife (where the hell did he get a butcher knife?!) and Jasper is now running away. They ran all the way to the front yard, so Johnny and I stood on the porch, watching and filming.

Emmett was still chasing Jasper. He now jumped, hoping to tackle Emmett. But instead, caught his belt, and ended up falling, pulling Jasper's pants down. Now, Jasper - who knew his pants were down to his feet - didn't stop running. He started hopping down the street as fast as he could, as Emmett was on the ground, holding his head, screaming with pain.

_**And hour and a half later. . .**_

"I know that we're going into college in a year or so, but I don't know if we'll all be going to the same one. Hopefully, we will. And then we could still continue -" I then got cut off by Emmett's loud voice in the other room.

_"Where is my underwear?!" _he practically yelled at the top of his lungs. "MA! WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR?!"

I stared weirdly into the camera, pursing my lips, trying not to laugh. This was now where we each spoke to the camera, by ourselves. Jasper had all ready went, and now it was my turn. I then heard Emmett's mother, Sheila, yell Emmett the answer. This was awkward. When the yelling cooled down, I stared at the camera.

"Yeah, and then we will continue the show. That is, if Emmett can find his freaking underwear. Dumbass." I then stopped talking, just staring at the wall, trying to think of something to say. "A lot of guys watch this?"

Johnny moved the camera up and down.

"Yeah, I thought so. Girls?"

He shook the camera up and down. "Figures," I said, cocking my head to the door, where in the other room, Jasper and Emmett would be sitting down, doing. . . I honestly don't know. "We were thinking that when we get to college, we can buy an apartment, and then we could live together. Or, be neighbors. But then again. Two years, or so, or . . . less. That's. . . a pretty long time. Okay, I seriously have nothing to say, so Bella out."

And then Johnny turned the camera off.

--

"I need to go pee."

"What the fuck, you just peed ten minutes ago."

"Well I drank a lot of Pepsi. Now I need to go again."

"Motherfuckers," Jasper muttered under his breath. It has been a week later, now a Saturday, and we were doing our show again. This time, we were going on a road trip. We were going to Seattle, but I seriously think Jasper has no idea where the hell it is. They had basically woken me up by hitting a wooden making spoon against one of my pots and now I'm still in my tank top and boxer shorts. It's freaking eight in the morning. And I don't know why the hell Emmett drank Pepsi this early, but he did and now he needs to go freaking piss again. What is with these guys? I'm the only female here and I'm practically half asleep, and not knowing half the things that are going on right now.

"All of you," I demanded, "shut up! Shut up, shut up, _shut up! _I want to sleep. Freaking wake me up early in the morning, hitting the pot with the damn freaking spoon. . ."

I then lay my head against the window. Johnny and I were stuck in the back, while Jasper drove and Emmett hopped up and down in the passenger seat because he needed to go pee. And the bad thing is, he was making the car move up and down. God, was that ever annoying.

About twenty minutes later, I couldn't fall asleep, and Jasper pulled into a truck stop. There was a gas station, a Dunkin Donuts, a KFC, and a Subway. And a small dep. **(Where I live, we call it a "depanneur" or "dep" for short. It just a small convenience store) **Emmett basically ran into the dep., running to the bathroom. Me - who was still in a tank top and boxer shorts and only one sock on her foot - walked in, holding Jasper's wallet. I looked around, looking at chips and chocolate. We were all starving, and you don't want to know what happens when you are stuck in a car with three men, and all hungry, and one of them is holding a camera.

Johnny followed in, coming beside me, filming me. I smiled. "No, Johnny, stop it," I said to him, my hand on the camera lense. "I don't want to be filmed right now."

Johnny gave me a pout. "Please. For the camera? I mean, you are wearing boxer shorts, a tank top and one sock."

"That's because you guys didn't let me change."

"That's because we wanted to get to Seattle early."

I then rose an eyebrow. "Why are we going to Seattle, again?" I asked him. He looked at me for a moment, and I could tell he was thinking.

"Uh. . ." he mumbled. "I have no fucking idea."

I shook my head. I grabbed two Snickers bars, a KitKat bar, Twix bar, three Hershey bars, four water bottles, napkins, and two bags of chips. You gotta do what you gotta do, right? I went to the cashier, and put the stuff on counter. She ran them through, staring at me weirdly. Hasn't she ever seen a girl wearing her pyjamas and one sock come in here? God. I mean, I've seen a guy come into the bookstore one time that I was looking for a book, and he was only wearing shorts and running shoes. And trust me, this dude had no body. It was like, all _blubber _and shit. I swear, from that day on, I was scarred for life. Well, not like the time in ninth grade where Jasper was flipping through a magazine to get pictures for his art project (it was a collage thing) and I was just watching him, as he flipped through, until he flipped through a picture of a nude man, and he basically threw it to the floor, and we both almost ran out of the room. **(HA that happened to me today) **

I gave her the money, as she then gave me change back. I stuffed it all in Jasper's wallet, and gave Johnny one bag as I held the other. Once I looked up, my eyes went wide.

There he was, arm around a woman's waist, as they looked through the magazine section. Edward Masen. Here. With a girl. Looking at magazines. In a damn dep.

What the hell do I _do_?!

Should I go say hi? Should I just leave? Should I just knock him down right now, with Johnny filming? Should I call Emmett and Jasper here?

But before I could make up my answer, his head lifted and his eyes drifted, scanning the place, until they met my familiar fudge-colored eyes.

--

**A/N: Woooh. Damn. I love that song, from Michigan J. Frog from the Bugs Bunny shows. Who the hell doesn't like that song? It's so catchy! **

_**"Hello my baby! Hello my honey! Hello my ragtime gal!" **_**Ha. I couldn't stop singing that song at school. My best friend ended up getting it in her head, so she started to sing a long too XD**

**Please review. No flames.**


	3. So What

**3. So What.**

**--**

**So What by P!nk**

--

"Well, well, welly, well, well," I said as I approaced Edward with Johnny at my side, who was still filming for some reason. I noticed that Edward had his arm around Tanya Denali. Figures. Wrestler dating a wrestler. It always happens. "Edward and Tanya. Dating? Funny how I kicked both of your asses."

Johnny then stiffled a laugh.

Edward smirked. "If it wasn't for your precious Emmett, you would have lost," he retorted. "What are you doing here, at a truck stop close to Seattle?"

Just before I could answer "I don't know", Emmett popped up beside us. "We are actually going to get tickers for _No Mercy _next week." Holy shit. Did I just hear what I think I heard? Tickets to _No Mercy_?! **( **_**No Mercy **_**is basically a live wrestling event on October 5)** My mouth was now hanging open, along with Johnny's mouth. "And you?"

"Hm," Edward mumbled. "Weird. Because Tanya and I are going to the same thing. I hear tickets are selling out fast. . ."

We were all quiet, staring at each other. That is, until we all made a break for it to our cars. Johnny, Emmett, and I ran in the car, and shut the doors. "DRIVE! DRIVE RIGHT NOW!" Emmett yelled at Jasper. Jasper was biwildered, and was confused. But still, he stepped on the gas. And, wow, Johnny was still filming this. "GO FASTER!"

"I'M GOING!" Jasper yelled back, keeping his eyes on the road. "WHY ARE WE GOING SO FAST, ANYWAY?!"

"BECAUSE WE NEED TO GET TO SEATTLE BEFORE EDWARD AND TANYA, AND GET THE DAMN TICKETS!"

"CAN WE STOP YELLING?!"

Both of them shutted up, catching their breaths and swallowing. I looked down at my body. "I can't go like this!" I yelled at all of them. "Do you even _SEE_ what the hell I'm wearing?!"

"Your clothes are in the truck," Emmett said to me. Jasper had this car, where you basically can reach into the truck while sitting in the car. You know, those cars where it's open in the back, and allows you to get things from the truck, without getting out of the car? Well, this is the car.

"And how the hell am I supposed to change?" I challenged. "I'm in a car full of guys!"

"Put it over your pijamas! Or do that thing where you have one top, that is over another top, and you take off that other top, without letting the one top come off, or showing your boobs."

"THAT'S WITH A BRA, YOU IDIOT!" I turned around, reaching over the seat, into the trunk. I found my shirt and my sweat capris, and I pulled them into the backseat. I started putting the top over my head, when I noticed Johnny filming me. _"Turn off the freaking camera!" _Johnny jumped back a bit from my forceful sentence, and quickly turned off the camera and gave me an apologetic look, before looking away. I quickly put on my shirt, and left my shorts on. I looked into the truck again, and found a new pair of socks and shoes. I quickly put those on and sat back, blowing out a huff of air from my mouth.

--

Jasper quickly parked the car. We all got our quickly, and ran to the ticket stand. I noticed Edward and Tanya running beside us. We were just meters away from the ticket stand, when the ticket guy bent down and stood up again, and put a SOLD OUT sign on the counter. We all stopped dead in our tracks, and groaned loudly. "What the hell?!" Jasper said, kicking a cardboard sign that wrote _NO MERCY! _LIVE OCTOBER 5! GET YOUR TICKETS BEFORE THEY'RE OUT.

Just our fucking luck.

_**Three hours later. . .**_

_"Swan!" _I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned around to notice Edward Masen coming straight at me. "I want a rematch."

"Bite me."

"I'm being serious," he said through his clenched jaw. "I want a fucking rematch. You wouldn't have won if it wasn't for Emmett. This time, I want a fair match. You and me."

I rose an eyebrow. "Really? And did Coach Hart agree and accept to this. . .request of yours?"

He smirked at me. Bastard. "Yes. He did."

I paused for a moment.

Edward continued. "And guess what?" he questioned, still smirking. I awaited for him to continue. "I get to choose the type of match."

My fists clenched into a tight ball. "And what type of match have you chosen?" I replied, my eyes narrowed. Lethal. I can't wait to hear his answer. What card is he going to pull at me next?

"A hard core match."

He then started laughing, and turned on his heel and walked away.

A hard core match was basically a match where you can use any object that you can find. The way to win is from a pinfall or submittion. **(That's when you hurt someone badly for an extreme time, until they give up and withdraw) **I turned to the nearest wall, and started pounding it. Why a hard core match?! He'll beat me to death with a pull-out chair or something! Ugh.

--

_"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_I guess I just lost my husband_

_I don't know where he went_

_So I'm gonna drink my money_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)_

_I got a brand new attitude_

_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I wanna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_I wanna start a fight!"_

It was a Friday. My match was next week. Well, my _rematch_. Mother freak. I was in Wrestle Mania's weight room with Emmett and Jasper, like always, and practiced. I was punching out the punching bag, and Jasper had put the stereo on. The music of P!nk's song really made me feel energized. Crazed. It made me fierce. It made me vicious. Well, to the punching bag, at least. 'Cause, seriously, the punching bag is getting knocked out.

_"So so what?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So so what?_

_I am a rockstar_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight."_

"Chill, Bells," Emmett said to me, watching me beat the crap out of the punching bag. I was going crazy now. Mad. "Really, the match is next week. No need to hurt the poor punching bag. He has to go to his wife and kids tonight, and tell them that some seventeen year old girl beat the crap out of him! And then, his wife, Mrs.Punchbag, will think he is a wus for getting beat down into a pulp, and then she will pack up her things and take her kids, Punchbag Jr. and Punchbagger, and leave."

Jasper and I stared at Emmett for a long moment, thinking the same thing: _what the hell was that? _

"Just shut up, Emmett," I said coldly. He looked taken aback, but he continued his weights. I didn't mean it to come out so harshly. Really, I didn't. At least Emmett didn't psycho about it. He would always understand - especially me. I have anger issues. I used to take Anger Management. It was okay. . . and I did get better. But I still got some anger in me, that is still there and hasn't gone away. And I'm saving for Edward Masen.

_"Uh, check my flow, uh_

_The waiter just took my table_

_And gave to Jessica Simp- Shit!_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy_

_At least he'll know how to hit_

_What if this song's on the radio_

_Then somebody's gonna die_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_My ex will start a fight_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_He's gonna start a fight_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_We're all gonna get in a fight!"_

I punched the punching bag harder. If it's a fight Edward wants - it's a fight he's going to get. And just right then, I kicked the punching bag as hard as I could, and it broke from the chains and went flying. I turned around, and threw the boxing gloves to ground, and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I looked over to Jasper and Emmett, and then stopped in mid-way, and stared at me.

"What?" I said, confused. "Do I have something on my face?"

--

"So you. . .wrestle?" Alice said slowly, chewing on her salad slowly, too.

I nodded and took a bite out of my pizza. "With Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock."

Her eyebrows rose. "Isn't Jasper Whitlock the hot blondie?"

I giggled. "Yes, he is the hot blondie," I replied. "I just don't think of him that way. We are best friends, after all, so it's kind of sick, thinking of him in a sexual way. . ."

Alice laughed. "I know the feeling. But Jasper is a nice guy. . . "

"You've spoken to him?"

I asked him if he could pick up my pencil, since it fell and went underneath his seat. I didn't want to go under his seat and take it, because Emmett said 'When you get down there, open your mouth' and then started laughing hysterically." Alice shook her head, shuddering from the memory.

"Yeah, Emmett can be a dumbass."

"I kind of figured that out. But I don't know why, but my best friend Rose is taking an interest in him," she said, scruching her lip.

"Really?" I said. "In Emmett? Wow."

"So, what types of wrestling matches do you guys do?" she asked now, changing the subject.

"Different. Emmett and Jasper mostly specialize in Tag-Team matches," I stated.

"Which is. . .?"

"Two-VS-two."

"Ah. What about you?"

"Different types of matches. So far I've done a ladder match, disqualification match, pinfall match, and soon-to-be hard core match," I answered her. She nodded, but I could see the confusion in her eyes. "Ladder match is basically a match using ladders. You get to do whatever you want with them. Disqualification matches are matches where you have to get your opponent out of the ring for ten seconds"- she was now nodding, clearly understand more-"Pinfall matches are just basically pinning your opponent down for three seconds. And a hard core match is where you get to use anything and beat the crap out of your opponent with it."

"Then how do you win?" she asked. Wow. I thought she wouldn't be paying attention to me, but holy shit, she is. Usually, other girls find this boring.

"Pinfall or submittion."

"I think I should join wrestling. . ."

I chuckled. "Really?" I said. "You want to?"

"It sounds fun. It doesn't look like you get hurt a lot," she said, gesturing to my exposed arms.

"That's because I joined when I was twelve. I had a lot of practice," I stated to her now. "If you joined, you'd have to prove whether or not you are good enough for a match. And your rank will go higher everytime you win a match, and you will get harder matches as you go along. The hardest is a lumberjack match."

"What's that?"

"Two people in the ring at beating each other. Outside the ring, you have at least five wrestlers standing and waiting. If one guy in the ring ends up out of the ring, the five wreslters get to go to that guy, beat the shit out of him, and throw him back in the ring. They HAVE to throw you back in the ring."

"This all sounds complicated. . ."

"Yeah, I know," I smiled warmly. "But so what?"

--

**A/N: BURRRRNNNN DAMN HOMEWORK! UGH! **

**Too much homework. . .**

**Thank you, **_**Twilightistotallyawesome**_**, for telling me about "The Allen and Craig Show". THEY ARE FREAKING HILARIOUS! XDD Go watch them on YouTube, NOW!**

**Who knew Episode 9 and 10 of their show was so much like Chapter 2 of this fic (and Chapter 2 was based on what my siblings did to me on my last birthday. . .)**

**Please review. No flames.**


	4. Riot

**4. Riot**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**--**

**Riot by Three Days Grace**

**--**

"I'm really happy that you guys came today," I said to them.

Alice and Rose smiled. "No problem, Bella," Alice said to me, grinning warmly. "We wouldn't miss it. Not even for shopping!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutly."

We all walked into Wrestle Mania - Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Johnny, and me. I was too busy talking to Alice and Rose that I did not even notice that Jasper and Johnny started to argue. We turned around, and next thing I saw was Emmett push Johnny, where Johnny bumped into Jasper, who bumped into the lockers, but Johnny grabbed hold of Emmett's shoulder, and now it looked like three guys doing it. Emmett was in front, his back against Johnny's chest, and Johnny's back against Jasper's chest, and Jasper squishes against lockers. Emmett was having joy of this. "OHHHH, JOHNNY!" Emmett moaned jokely.

"Get the fuck off me!" Johnny yelled, trying to shove Emmett off of him. But Emmett was too huge and too strong, and basically pushed himself back, so neither Johnny or Jasper could escape.

"GET OFF!" Jasper was now yelling. Alice, Rose, and I couldn't stop laughing. Alice quickly took out her phone and took a picture, and then started video taping it.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emmett moaned more. "YEAHHHHH!"

Jasper and Johnny yelled in fusration. They were probably suffacting under Emmett's weight. "Getthefuckoff! Getthefuckoff! Getthefuckoff!" Jasper kept saying repeatdly and rapidly.

"Okay, Emmett, I think you should get off now," Rose said.

Emmett, like some trained puppy, immediatly moved away from them. Johnny and Jasper both collapsed, making Jasper fall on Johnny. Emmett wrinkled his nose. "If you wanted to do it without me, all you had to do was ask," he said to them, looking down. I couldn't stop laughing now. How did I earn amazing friends?

--

"Bella are you ready for this?"

"Sure as hell."

"Edward?"

"Fuck yeah."

"All right," the ref. comfirmed. "Emmett, don't interfere this time. You neither, Jasper." Emmett and Jasper nodded from the bleachers. Beside them, Alice and Rosalie were seat, too. They had come to see me. I had met Rosalie - or Rose - just an hour ago, and she is seriously kind and nice. Just like Alice. They had come to watch me today - that made me feel happy inside. Knowing I had people who had confidence in me.

And before I knew it, the bell rang.

Edward charged at me, but I ducked and moved out of the way. I ran, and slid out of the ring, and ran for the pull-out chair. I quickly made in the ring before Edward could come out, and swiftly whacked him with the chair. He fell over, but he wasn't unconscious. I made my move by grabbing the ladder that was in the ring, and I set it a few feet behind Edward. I climbed it quickly, and did the Leap of Fate - or Jeff Hardy's leap, whatever you want to call it.

And just before I hit against Edward, he rolled away, and I slammed against the mat, hard. I screamed out and held my shoulder. "Come on, Bells!" I heard people screaming from the bleachers. "You can do it! Come on!"

Can I do it?

_Yes. You can._

And then that's when I noticed Tanya Denali standing in the ring, but just outside. She was holding onto the ropes, and was watching this whole thig. So, Edward has an ally, eh? I don't think he knows that if she touches me, just a small tap, I win automatically. Since she isn't allowed to touch me, and that will be a disqualification if she did. That's when I felt a _pang _against the back of my head, neck, and back. I fell forward, on my stomach. I breathed heavily.

I looked up to see that Edward had hit my back with a pull-out chair.

And now he tried to pin me down.

After realizing what he was doing, I quickly got my shoulders off the mat, before the ref. hit three seconds. I breathed now, trying to get some energy. I then threw a punch at him, but it didn't really seem like it made a difference. He made me weak too fast, and now he had total power. "Bye, bye, Bella," he said to me, smiling wickedly. And before I knew it, I was knocked out.

--

"Bella! Bella, come on, wake up, babe!"

The voices. . .they were _annoying. _They wouldn't stop yelling my name out. "Bella!" this and "Bella!" that. Bella Bella Bella Bella. Always Bella. If I had any power right now, I'd make the annoying voices shut up in an instant. But then again, why am I surrouned by darkness?

Oh my God. I'm in hell! What did I do? Okay, sure, I blew up the science lab ONCE, but that was just by accident! Who knew you weren't supposed to mix those chemicals!

"Bells!" someone called out to me.

I slowly tried to life my heavy eyelids. "Say my name one more time. . .and you'll be seeing stars," I threatened to whoever kept saying my name. I rubbed my eyes, to get rid of my blurry vision, only to find six people surrouding me. "What?" I said, oblivious. What was wrong - oh, now I remember. Edward had knocked me out cold. Wait. . .

Did this mean he won?

I sat up quickly, not even caring about the blood rushing down my body, making me dizzy. "Did I win?! Did I lose?! Tie?! What the hell happened?!" I asked rapidly, wanting to know the answer ten times fast.

All six of them looked at each other. _Oh. Shit. _"He pinned me down?!" I guessed. "Yes, that was it! He pinned me down! And then he won! Son of a bitch!"

Coach Hart shook his head. "That wasn't it, Bel-"

"Submition?! Was that it?! No, wait, I have to be awake for submition. . .What the hell happened?!" I was getting fustrated and grumpier now. I wanted to know how the hell he could have won, and I wanted to know now.

"Johnny came in the ring. . ." And that was all I needed to know what happened.

The ref. said for Emmett and Jasper not to interfere. . .but he didn't say Johnny. So Johnny saw me getting my ass kicked, came into the rescue, touched Edward, and made a big disqualification. My eyes just roamed around the room, as I saw the six of them leaning farther. Emmett then started mumbling a coutdown, "Three. . .two. . .one. . ."

And thats when I screamed at the top of my lungs.

--

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE _MINE_! _My _win! UGH!"

I was now ranting away in Emmett's house. He's parents weren't home, and it was just him, Jasper, Johnny, the girls and me. We were in the living room, and they were all sitting as I was just pacing back and forth, yelling. i then turned quickly to Johnny. "Don't worry, Johnny," I assured him. "It isn't your fault. I appreciate how you saved me. It's fine. I'm just pissed about how Edward got me so weak so quickly. . . Eh, come give me a hug."

Johnny stood up and came gave me a warm hug and then let go, and backed up. "So, what now?" he asked, looking at the others.

They all shrugged. But I knew what I was going to do. I started pacing again, stomping my feet, and ranting.

_**SCHOOL! . . . **_

"See you at our lunch table?" I asked her.

Alice nodded, and smiled. "Of course!" she replied eagerly. She danced away, heading to her locker. Mine was in the opposite direction, so I went the other way. I opened up my locker, stuffing my books in and grabbing my lunch money, stuffing it in my pocket. I turned around, and walked down the hall, towards the cafeteria. That's until I felt something push me. "Hey, Swan," the person said.

I turned to see Edward walking beside, smirking. "What do you want?"

"Shame that you lost yesturday. . ."

"Oh, shut up." I wanted him to just leave me alone. It's bad enough that I lost.

That's when he pulled me into a corner. He pushed me against a wall, and I couldn't see any other students around. Oh my God, is he going to rape me?! Wait wait wait. _Bella, you are in wrestling, for Christ's sake. You can kick his ass, as much as he can. Wait. . .did that make sense? _"Even if Johnny didn't some to the rescue, you would have still lost," he said to me. I noticed that his face was close to mine.

"But who beat your ass the first time?" I retorted. "Hm? I remember perfectly that I disqualified you."

"If it wasn't for Emmett."

I stopped speaking for a moment. To be honest, he was right. If it wasn't for Emmett or Johnny, I would have lost. _I would have lost. _I grinded my teeth together, getting furious and fusrated and how I am so damn hungry and he won't let me go to lunch. "Just leave me alone, Masen," I sneered to him. "Go to Tanya. Seriously. I have to catch up with my friends." I then shoved him backward, as I moved away and started down the hall.

"You'll never win. You'll never make it into WWE. You just have to face the fact that you aren't the strong one. That you have a messed up family. That your mother is in rehab. That she abandoned you and your sister. That your sister is in jail. That you think your a wrestler, when you are just a street kid."

It was when he said that that made me go ballistic. I had stopped dead in my tracks, as I gritted my teeth, my hands balling up into sweaty fists. I sharply turned to face him. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up! I can't have a perfect life like you! I can't have a perfect family! But you know what I can have?" I did not wait for him to answer me. "You face connecting with my fist." And just at that moment, I brought my arm back, and sprung it forward. my face connecting with his nose. "Don't you _ever_ speak to me like that again, or I will permanently damage you, and your little friend _downstairs._"

And then I turned around and walked up.

It made me think, as I tried to hold back tears. How did he know so much about my family? My mother, Renee, abandoned us when I was little, and went to rehab for drug overdose. My sister - or _twin _sister to be exact - Sheila, got arrested two months ago after hitting a four year old with her car. I think it was by accident, since my sister never would hurt anyone. But then again, she was a tough cookie. They trialed her as an adult, since she's seventeen. I visit her at points, since I'm too caught up in wrestling. I do miss her though. I really don't mention her, since it just pains me to remember that my identical twin sister is in jail. She will be released in the next year. That's a _long _way to go.

It always pained me to think of my sister. Emmett and Jasper love her as much as a sibling, and it pains them, too. I can still remember the day that we all met.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Whoa. . ." the kid with the blond hair said. _

_"What?" I said, wondering why him and some big kid were looking at me and Sheila like we were aliens. "What's wrong?" _

_"Am I seeing twos?" _

_"No. . ." _

_"But you look the same!" the big guy said. _

_"That's because we are twins. I'm Bella, and this is Sheila. You can tell us apart." _

_"How?" _

_"I'm nice, she's not." _

_Sheila frowned. "I am too!" _

_"No!" I rejected. "You bit me yesturday!" _

_"Because you wouldn't play with me!" _

_I looked at the two boys. "See, she's a meany. What's your names?" _

_"I'm Emmett," the big kid said. "And this is Jasper. We aren't twins. We are just best friends." _

_"You want to be best friends?" I asked. They both nodded. "Now I have more best friends than you, Sheila!" _

_-END FLASHBACK-_

And just by asking that one question, we become the closests ever. We were always joined at the hip. It was until we met Johnny at Wrestle Mania when we were twelves. Then he joined us, too. What the weird was, was that we never fought. Ever. We were always close, always together, never apart, and never fought. I guess that just proved that we were the best of friends. That nothing could overcome us. That we were unstoppable.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett greeted me as I got into the cafeteria as sat down with him. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing, just my fist making close friends with Edward's face," I answered, unwrapping my sandwich.

Jasper sighed. "What did he do this time?"

"Insulted me, and my family," I grunted. I felt like ripping the table in half, but then again, that would be impossible for me.

"I'm sorry, Bells," he apologoized. I didn't understand why he was apologizing for. He didn't do anything. I just shook my head. I noticed Alice and Rose were shooting confused glances at each other.

"I'll explain it to you guys soon," I said to them. They both nodded and we continued to eat as the rest of the day went by.

--

"Do you think I have a messed up life, Nora?" I asked. I was at work, the bakery, as I turned to a fellow co-worker. She was a nice girl, a year younger than me, and went to a different school - a private school. She had scarlet, curly hair, that she always had in a ponytail. She had freckles spreaded across her face and her shoulders. She was someone that I could really get the honest truth from.

Nora looked up at me, stopping whatever she was doing on the cash register. She shook her head. "Do _you _think you have a messed up life?" she asked, waving her finger in the air. I was about to give her an answer when she cut me off. "Because really, _you _are the only one who has the correct answer. Think about it, Belle. You might not realize the answer now, but you will."

I smiled. She always called be Belle, since I looked like Belle from Walt Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_. Even thought she was sixteen, she had the smartest answers. Seriously, this girl will be a genius once she's older. "Thanks, Nora," I replied to her, giving her a warm smile - as a silent thanks.

"You're welcome, Belle."

That was the thing with her. She always used proper grammar. She never said "Me and you" or anything like that. She did the right way. She always said "You're welcome" instead of saying "No problem." She would never cut words off, like "Ain't" and "Ya'll" or "'Cause." It would be weird to actually see her saying those types of words. She was an intelligent girl, I'll give you that.

I started thinking over what she told me, and I tried thinking about what maybe the correct answer.

_That you have a messed up family. That your mother is in rehab. That she abandoned you and your sister. That your sister is in jail. _

His words wouldn't stop talking in my head. They were like ringing bells. They kept coming and coming. It was getting me fustrated. I tried to think of something else, like puppies or something, but it didn't work. His words just hit me like a ton of bricks.

_That you have a messed up family. _

_That you have a messed up family. _

_That you have a messed up family. . . ._

Nora must have seen my fustration. She put her hand delicatly on my shoulder. "If you want, I'll take over your shift. You need to go. I can see it."

I looked at her, and she gave me an assuring look. I sighed, told her thanks, and walked out. Maybe I need some time to think to myself.

Maybe I just needed to be alone.

--

**A/N: **_**ATTENTION! **_**If you have ANY FAQs (Frequently asked questions) for me, please let me know (PM me, please). Because really, a lot of you ask me questions. **

**I will answer the FAQs on my LiveJournal (LINK IS ON MY PROFILE, AT THE BOTTOM) The FAQs may be about anything, and you may look at my LiveJournal, and see if you could ask me a questions. You can ask me unlimited questions (as many as you want). **

**Just please, don't make them stupid or anything. But, I would be very happy if you would be able to ask me questions. Thank you.**

**The thing with the Emmett/Jasper/Johnny thing, actually happened at school with my boyfriend and a couple of his friends. It was really funny XD**

**And, yes, Bella has a twin sister. I have this wonderful idea about Bella and Sheila, for later on chapters.**

**Please review. No flames.**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ NOW IMPORTANT

**ATTENTION!**

**This is **_**VERY**_** important. **

**All right, now I know I do not get a lot of reviews from **_**Disqualified**_**, so I was wondering if you guys wanted me to stop the fic, and make a new one, that is less complicated, and more "willing to read". **

**See, a lot of people do not watch or even understand wrestling. So, I was thinking to delete it. I'm even disliking, too. I hate the writing, and everything. **

**So, please TELL ME HERE. I know I should make a poll, but I'm too much of a lazy ass (and yes I know, a poll is must faster and easier than this.)**

**Please, **_**PLEASE**_** tell me your opinion. If you want this fic to continue, it will. If you don't, I'll start something even MORE interesting and thrilling. Something worth reading.**

**All right?**

**Thank you.**

**- Kels.**


	6. Rise Up

**5. Rise Up**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**--**

**Rise Up by Drowning Pool.**

**--**

"Why so depressed, Bells?" Emmett asked me over the phone. I was basically in an empty park, swinging back and forth slowly on the swing, and I answered my Chocolate phone with a basic "What?" response.

I shook my head, not that he could see me. "Nothing," I said with a tired voice. "I guess I'm tired, is all," I lied. Nice going, Bells. Emmett is the only one out of my friends that can tell that I'm lying. Heck, he can tell much better than Charlie can. Emmett was about to speak, but I cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, I'm lying."

He chuckled. "Seriously, Bells," he said, "what's bugging you?"

I sighed, fustrated. "Nothing. Just. . .missing Sheila. . ."

He sighed, too. "Bells. . ." he said. "I know this is tough for you. Just, don't worry. Think of positive things. Like how tomorrow is your birthday." My eyes then widended.

"Tomorrow's my birthday?"

"What the hell, you forget?"

"For like. . .a day, or a week," I replied.

"You. Forgot. Your. Birthday." Emmett was now having fun with this. Whatever Emmett can make into a joke, he will in just a matter of seconds. Like how at school yesturday, it was all silent during class, and he took his pencil, and put it through the paper hole, and get sliding it in and out, making this noise, and making a really disgusting gesture. "You know what, forget it, but do you know what this means?!"

"No. . ." I said, completely dumbfounded. "What does it mean?"

"Are you are freaking crack or something?"

"If Trix counts as crack, then yes," I joked. I really was out of it today, and I honestly was too tired to do anything or even remember anything. Who knew I was such a lazy ass. "What does it mean, Emmett? Seriously, get to the point."

"It means. . .," he said slowly, with joy in his voice, "THAT YOU GET TO JOIN WWE!"

He yelled that setence so loud, I had to move the phone away from my ear. And I still was able to hear him, what the hell?! I just had to process what he had just told me. _WWE. . . eighteen . . . wrestling on Smackdown. . ._"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled with eagerness.

"Finally catching on, eh?" Emmett chuckled.

Emmett and Jasper had turned eighteen somewhere in April and May. I know I told you that they were seventeen, but it's okay for me to lie one in a while. Right? They didn't join WWE, because they wanted to wait for me first. Even Johnny turned eighteen last January, and didn't even join WWE because he was waiting for us to pass our birthdays, the big I-just-became-a-fucking-adult! It was nice of them to wait for little ol' me, since my birthday is all the way here in September. "Now I am so fucking excited!" I blabbed on.

"Annnnnd, we get our school pictures tomorrow!"

_"Awesome!" _

"Wow. Did you notice that tomorrow is Friday the 13th?" Emmett said curiously. _Oh, shit. . ._ I cursed. "You know what that means?"

I sighed fustratedly. "Super-scary-almost-pissing-your-pants movie marathon," I said in a dull voice. Every Friday the 13th, Emmett, Jasper, Johnny and I would go to Emmett's house during the night, have a scary-movie marathon throughout the whole night, until all the movies that we chose were finished. And we always make sure that we are alone in the house. "Maybe we could invite Alice and Rosalie, too?" Maybe we could. It would be funnier to have other girls at our marathon - other than me.

"Sure. You going to ask them tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"All right, see you later," he said. We said our goodbyes, and I hung up. I looked around the park. It was still empy, and I was still all alone. Me and only me. In my only happy place. In the only place where no one could bother me, or anything like that. Here is where I ly with myself - just me - and think about all the things that happened. How I kept winning all those matches. How I had finally beaten Edward Masen. Until he wanted a rematch, a hard core rematch. A match where you could use any single object lying around. And he got me. He finally beat me down, and I had fallen. I failed. I lost. But I haven't lost the war. It just means I lost the game.

--

"Hey, Alice!" I called to her as we met up in the hallway of Forks High School, A.KA. a meth lab. That's what I always called it, but as a funny joke. There weren't really any meth labs here. Hell no. They were have exploded already from how many times students like the bathroom stalls on fire. "What's up?"

"The ceiling," she laughed. "And just going to lunch."

"You going to go get your school pictures after lunch?"

She nodded. "You?"

I nodded, too. "Yes," I answered. "Emmett, Jasper, Johnny and I are going. But I bet you it's going to be packed. It always is. I don't know why they don't just call us in alphabetical order like they did last year." Last year they had called on the intercome from A to D, then E to H, and so on and so forth. Now they are making us pile up at the main office. Once Alice and I made it to the cafeteria, and got our lunches, we sat down with the others. "Alice, Rose?" I called to them. They looked up from their lunches.

"Yeah?" Alice answered first.

"Today is Friday the 13th, right?"

They both nodded in unision, urging me to go on.

"Well, today is my eighteenth birthday, and every Friday the 13th, we have a scary movie marathon. Or as we call it: super-scary-almost-pissing-your-pants movie marathon. Now, do you want to come and join us? It would be a lot more fun if you guys tagged along."

Alice was grinning madly. "Sure! We'd loved too!" I loved how she didn't even ask for Rosalie's approval. I grinned, along with the rest of the group. It was going to be a fun birthday for me. "Oh my gosh, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA!" I winced. I loved her enthusiasm, but she really didn't have to yell it out. Then she gasped loudly. "I have to by you a gift, and oh my G-"

"Alice, Alice," I cut her off, "you don't need to give me a gift. Saying 'Happy Birthday' and also coming tonight for the marathon is good enough for me." That was true. I didn't really like it when people spent their money on me - it made me feel like a spoiled brat. "Anyway, let's go get our school pictures!"

--

This. Was. _Horrible_.

In the main office, there were two major lines. On the left side of the main office, pressed against the wall, were the grade elevens. On the right side, pressed again the wall and each other, was us grade twelves. There were so many of us, we were pressed against the wall, and plus we were pressed against each other like it was some porn video! I was stuck inbetween Jasper and Emmett. Emmett was in front of me, and Jasper was in back of me. And we were all squished like a sandwich. I felt very dirty and violated. Especially since those two people that are making you fell violated, are your best friends. Urghh. . .

Then, I felt Jasper push against me, which made me push against Emmett even more. Emmett turned his head, and looked at me with a serious face, but I could see the joking-ness in his eyes. "Molester face," he accused me. "You molester!"

"It's not my fault!" I denied. It really wasn't my fault. But I knew Emmett was just making a joke. "Jasper is, like, screwing me!"

"Hey!" I heard Jasper call behind me. "The freaking girl behind me pushed me!"

"I did nothing!" the girl Jasper had accused screamed.

"Jasper, seriously," I said to him, "it's like your _doing_ me."

"Imagine how I feel!" Emmett injected. "Getting freaking molested by a woman! Who's my best friend! Sinner! _Shame - on - you!_"

I started laughing. "Oh, you think this is funny?!" Emmett said. Now, he held his ass. I laughed harder. The line moved a bit forward, so that was a good thing. Next thing I knew, a football player cut in front of me.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I started yelling. I waited in this line for at least twenty-freaking-minutes, and this damn line still hasn't moved! No way am I letting some cheap, know-it-all bastard cut in front of me. "Get in back of the line!"

The football player looked at me, offended. "What are bitch," he said to his friend.

"_Bitch_?!" I yelled. I was going psycho now. And no was able to stop me. No one _wanted _to, anyways. "You're the bitch!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me! Get in back of the line, bitch face!" I grabbed the football player by his shoulder, and shoved him out of the line. He had no choice but to move down to the back of the line. I then moved closer to Emmett, and went on my tippy-toes, to see how many people there were in front of us. I looked over Emmett's shoulder, but before I could see anything else, he turned his face towards me and jumped in surprise.

"Holy shit, you scared me," Emmett said. "God, you were _right_ in my face!"

"Emmett, who's in front of you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Alice," he answered.

I nodded. "No wonder you don't want to step forward," I said. "You don't want to squish her. And yet you are willing to flatten me like a pancake."

"Any day," Emmett chuckled.

"Fuck you."

"I love you, too."

_**Later that night. At Emmett's house, 7:45 PM**_

"Movies all set?"

"Yup."

"Popcorn?"

"Check."

"Coke?"

"Yeppers."

"Blankets?"

"Yes."

"Parents?"

"No."

Emmett grinned madly. "Now let's get this marathon started!" He then run and jumped onto the couch, where I was sitting, making the couch moved, which made me go flying off. "Sorry Bells," he said to me from the couch. "You should eat more."

"If I do it won't do anything," I said hoenstly. "I have Renee's metabolism."

Jasper then came up to us. "Guys, we have a problem," he said gravely. I looked up at him from the floor.

"What is it?"

"Isn't Smackdown showing tonight at eight?" he said. Oh shit, he made a point. "What are we going to do? The marathon or Smackdown?"

"How about we watch Smackdown till ten, and then from there we will watch the marathon?" Johnny suggested, popping a sour gummy worm into his mouth. That was the thing with Johnny. Whatever he ate that was sour, he never got affected. His eyes wouldn't twitch or anything, like normal people do. He was like immune to it, or something. And he loved that, too, because it meant his could eat as much of sour things as he wants. "But then again, do the girls want to watch Smackdown?"

I turned my attention to Rosalie and Alice. They were all in for the scary movie marathon, but it was watching Smackdown that made me feel weird. Did they want to watch it? was the main question. Alice and Rosalie looked at all of us. "Sure, we don't mind," Rose replied. "We want to see what you guys are interested in. I want to understand more."

"Are we going to bet like last time?" I asked, curiously.

"Fuck yeah," Emmett answered.

Whenever we watch Smackdown, _Raw, _and _ECW_, we would always bet wo would win. Like, let's say it was John Cena vs. JBL. I would bet the whole bag of ketchup chips that John Cena was going to win. And he did. Score one for Bella. "What do you mean by 'bet'?" Alice asked, making air quotes on the word "bet."

Jasper went off explaining, like he always did. "We always bet with food on who's going to win. Let's say Jesse and Festus are against The Great Khali **(I'm sure you've seen **_**Get Smart**_**, the 2008 version. You know the big, buffed Indian bad guy? That's The Great Khali.) **I would bet Jesse and Festus on, let's say, ten marshmellows and a Snickers bar, that they would win. If they did win, I would get the ten marshmellows and the Snickers bad. Understand?"

Rosalie and Alice nodded.

"All right, it's starting!" Emmett said eagerly. "Everybody sit down, and shut the fuck up."

We all took our seats. Emmett was sprawled all over the couch, leaving no room for us. Rosalie sat on the loveseat, and so did Alice, since we wanted them to sit down on something comfortable, other than the floor. Alice was seating on the loveseat upside down. I can imagine how dizzy she's going to get once she sits up straight. I sat with Emmett on the couch. He was lying across it, and so did I, but Emmett had to hold me so I wouldn't fall off. Jasper sat on the floor, his back against the couch Emmett and I were lying on, and Johnny was lying on a blanket in front of Emmett's large plasma.

_"Welcome to WWE: Friday night Smackdown!" _Jim Ross yelled out. _"As we saw last week on Smackdown. . ."_

He went to explaining what happend from last week. _"And now, standing at 6'2, and weighs 228 pounds, from Atlanta, Georgia, R-Truth!" _**(This is real info. and a real wrestler)**

Everyone there at Smackdown started screaming loudly, as R-Ttruth popped out. He was the only wrestler who sangs to his theme song. And he literally danced once he was in the ring. He was a cool wrestler, to my oppinion. I wonder who he was up against tonight. _"Now, standing at 6'2, and weighing at 248 pounds, from Orangeburg, South Carolina, Shelton Benjamin!" _

Shelton Benjamin came in, holding his WWE United States Champion belt, the whole crowd boo-ing him. I hated him, to be honest. He was a mean son of bitch. He didn't deserve people cheering for him. "I bet the whole bag of sour-cream and onion chips, and five gummy worms!" I called out quickly.

"I bet the whole box of gummy worms, and three Trix bars on Shelton Benjamin!" Emmett called out louder.

Twenty minutes later, R-Truth was anounced the champion. "YEAAHH!" I yelled out. I had forgotten that I was lying on the couch right beside Emmett, and that I just yelled very close to his ear. "Pay up, please."

Alice tossed me the back of sour-cream and onion chips, as Johnny threw the five gummy worms at my face.

I can just imagine how fun this night is going to be.

--

**A/N: Yes, I decided to continue it. Every one of you love this fic, so I'm going to keep it. Sarah (A.K.A. **_**broken beyond repair**_**), dare touch my ass and you are getting it! Lol. XD**

**The whole school pictures thing happened to us at school yesturday. I was basically in Bella's position, my boyfriend behind me, and my best friend in front of me. I felt so dirty! XD But my picture came out really good :**

**So, I hope you like this chapter. I know I did. And by the way, the competition between R-Truth and Shelton Benjamin (A.K.A. The Gold Standard) actually happened, and R-Truth literally won.**

**I was very pissed that Smackdown didn't air last night. I guess it's because of **_**No Mercy **_**tomorrow. I can't wait!!**

**Please review. No flames.**


	7. Walk It Out

**6. Walk It Out**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**--**

**Walk It Out by UNK**

**--**

_"SHHH!"_

_"Fuck your motha!"_

_"SHHHHH!" _

_"FUCK YOUR MOTHA!"_

We - and when I mean "we" I mean Alice and Rose - couldn't handle watching _Halloween_, so we turned off the DVD player, and deciced to watch some Dane Cook. **(Really, that guy is too funny!) **It was where he was talking about how you and your girlfriend have your fights, and how your girlfriend has just one itty-bitty comment, that is a detinator for your brain. Anyway, it went off with you and girlfriend going to the movies and right now he was immitating you holding the food, in the dark while the movie started, while his girlfriend found that it was too dark to tell where he was holding the food, and the uy behind him shushed them, and Dane Cook gave him the "Fuck your motha" comback. It was too hilarious.

Emmett had walked over to his large stereo (that had surround sound! Oh my God!) and shoved in a shimmering CD, and then pressed the PLAY button with his finger. The couch - and possibly the whole room - started to vibrate, since the music had such a loud bass, and the volume was put to the max. I could tell from the rough sound, and large beats, that it was indeed, Emmett's favorite genre of music: rap.

_**"DJ Khaled,**_

_**We the best season**_

_**Has returned**_

_**I do this**_

_**For the streets**_

_**The runners**_

**_Cause I'm out here grindin'_**

**_Cause I'm out here grindin'_**

**_Hey Hey_**

**_I don't care what nobody say_**

**_Ima be me (be me)_**

**_Stay hood_**

**_Stay rasied in the streets_**

**_(cause I'm out here grindin')_**

**_Talking about greatness_**

**_Whenever they speak about me_**

**_(Cause I'm out here grindin')_**

**_I ain't spitting_**

**_Nothing with nobody homie_**

**_I gotta gimme me_**

**_(cause I'm out here grindin')_**

**_I ain't slipping 8 days_**

**_I can go for 8 weeks_**

**_Ain't nothing to me_**

**_Cause I am the streets."_**

Emmett had started rapping, synchronizing with the rapper, DJ Khaled. Emmett had a smirk on his face, and I could tell it from anywhere. He wanted a rap contest and he wanted it now. Fine. He and Jasper always had rap contests over the years, but I never participated, since I hate rap. They said I listened to the Devil's music, because apparantly alternative and punk is from the Devil. Yes, and there music, where they are speaking about having sex and doing drugs, and just perfectly fine! Maybe now would be a challenge - something to prove to them that I wasn't weak. Or, that I couldn't rap. **(Emmett : BOLD and **_**ITALIC**_**. Bella : **_Italic_**. Rose : BOLD)**

I smirked at Emmett. He had another thing comming.

_"Ricky Ross_

_Put my life on the line_

_But I'm likely to rhyme_

_I'm on top of the game_

_If you like it or not_

_Ask how I get freesh_

_Strawberry swishy sweets_

_You'll be dealing with H_

_When you dealing with G's_

_Flashing deal_

_With the realest_

_Shopping like_

_It's still december_

_Diplomat on the fender_

_Of the phantom_

_I'm the winner_

_I do it for the hood_

_I do it cause you're gay_

_You suckers_

_Wish you could Ricky Ross_

_Is in the bank."_

_**"Hey, feds**_

_**Heard your bringing**_

_**My name up**_

_**Know you want me back**_

_**Think I give a fuck**_

_**Better dyte me now**_

_**Before price go up**_

_**Came in the world thuggin**_

_**Leaving with big nuts**_

_**Yeah, I run with killas**_

_**Homie so what**_

_**What you want me to tell**_

_**I sold you to lil dust?**_

_**Sitting on your forign**_

_**I bet he leave butts**_

_**Ain't scared to go**_

_**I beileve in jesus."**_

I was about to snap back, but Rose interrupted.

**"I don't care what nobody say**

**Ima be me (be me)**

**Stay hood**

**Stay rasied in the streets**

**(cause I'm out here grindin')**

**Talking about greatness**

**Whenever they speak about me**

**(Cause I'm out here grindin')**

**I ain't spitting**

**Nothing with nobody homie**

**I gotta gimme me**

**(cause I'm out here grindin')**

**I ain't slipping 8 days**

**I can go for 8 weeks**

**Ain't nothing to me**

**Cause I am the streets."**

Johnny gave an "Oooooh!" sound, and Alice just giggled, as she watched us all, chewing on gummy bears. Johnny popped a potatoe chip in his mouth, and watched, too.

**"W - E - T - H - E - B - E - S - T**

**DJ Khaled (WE DA BEST)**

**W - E - T - H - E - B - E - S - T**

**(DJ Khaled) That's ME!**

**W - E - T - H - E - B - E - S - T**

**DJ Khaled (WE DA BEST)**

**W - E - T - H - E - B - E - S - T**

**(DJ Khaled)**

**That's me**

**I wake up**

**To get my cake up**

**I'm algie brown**

**What can I say**

**I'm a product**

**Of my environment**

**Uh oh, I'm in the game**

**Watch me do me**

**Kickin these niggas**

**Khaled man**

**Call that bruce lee**

**Summer winter spring**

**I can't forget the fall**

**I still remain a dog**

**A diabetic and all**

**All I want is my paper**

**I don't care what they say**

**They stick their tounge out**

**When they bow their head**

**(Cause we da best)"**

Emmett looked taken aback. But that didn't stop him.

_**"You niggas fly**_

_**Before you were just maggots**_

_**I'm the shit bitch**_

_**Because I'm black flagging**_

_**Yes sir DR the new sqaud**_

_**You niggas soft**_

_**We go hard**_

_**They like**_

_**Oh, God there go t double**_

_**He got his click**_

_**And his brothers**_

_**I know it's gon be trouble**_

_**Dark boys on the black gas**_

_**See they don't black mask**_

_**Now they can stand**_

_**My black ass."**_

Rose gritted her perfect teeth together. She walked up to Emmett, and snapped back, jabbing her finger in his chest.

**"I don't care what nobody say**

**Ima be me (be me)**

**Stay hood**

**Stay rasied in the streets**

**(cause I'm out here grindin')**

**Talking about greatness**

**Whenever they speak about me**

**(Cause I'm out here grindin')**

**I ain't spitting**

**Nothing with nobody homie**

**I gotta gimme me**

**(cause I'm out here grindin')**

**I ain't slipping 8 days**

**I can go for 8 weeks**

**Ain't nothing to me**

**Cause I am the streets."**

"BUZ-ZING!" Johnny yelled. Emmett stared back at Rose, smirked, and opened his mouth to retort.

_**"Hey knock knock**_

_**Yee I'm knocking on**_

_**The Bank's door**_

_**Gimme the million dollars**_

_**And I'm dropping off**_

_**The cash flow**_

_**See you ain't heard**_

_**I hit a nit**_

_**Now my money right**_

_**Spend it on the u-haul**_

_**Dippin' on the turn pipe**_

_**Call up my dogs**_

_**Brag up my face**_

_**Bodies gon fall**_

_**Tell em it's ace**_

_**If I catch a charge**_

_**I'm gon flee the state**_

_**My nigga's**_

_**LA Reid and Khaled**_

_**Watch me beat the case."**_

Time for me to step in. I watched - and so did Alice, Jasper and Johnny - them "rap fight" for awhile. Time for Bella to step in, and just buzz them back a couple of steps.

_"Hahhhaha_

_And we are the best_

_And weezy be the shhh_

_Like two H's after S_

_I got these niggas on shhh_

_Like I gon deaf_

_And I'm right right_

_And your wrong left_

_Hahahahaha_

_Check out this bizarre_

_I am regularly irregular_

_Khaled best DJ_

_Weezy best rapper_

_If Khaled say_

_It's a movie_

_Then weezy best actor."_

And then, without anyone knowing, we all said the next part at the same time.

_**"I don't care what nobody say**_

_**Ima be me (be me)**_

_**Stay hood stay**_

_**Rasied on the streets**_

_**(Cause I'm out here grindin')**_

_**Talking about greatness**_

_**Whenever they speak about me**_

_**(Cause I'm out here grindin')**_

_**I ain't splitting**_

_**Nothing with nobody**_

_**Homie I gotta gimme me**_

_**(Cause I'm out here grindin')**_

_**I ain't slipping 8 days**_

_**I can go for 8 weeks**_

_**Ain't nothing to me**_

_**Cause I am the streets."**_

Alice was clapping loudly, and yelled, "TIE!" Johnny gave me a noogie, while Rose smirked beautifully at Emmett. He gave her the famous Emmett look: it-isn't-over-yet-fucker. But then, Rose flipped him off, giving him the bird. We all started laughing, and Emmett put his hand over his chest.

"That really hurt, Rose," he said, in a fake hurt voice.

Rose looked at him, and smiled. "It better! I just torpidoed your ass!" she retorted, with a victorious voice. And she rose her arms in the air, like she was a queen, and we all started laughing. Even Emmett started laughing at her comeback - it was so random, and yet so awesome. I would have never thought of that. "Guys, what time is it?"

Jasper checked his phone's digital clock. "Uh. . .3:07 . . . AM."

"Oh. Shit."  
--

We had been too tired on Saturday to go to Wrestle Mania and practice, so we went on Sunday, instead. We got enough rest, and we were up and hyper. Alice and Rose couldn't come, because their families were having some dinner or something. They invited us - all of us, but we refused, since we were too jammed up with practice, and upcoming matches. Next week was "No Escape" day at Wresle Mania, which meant different chosen wrestlers, here in Wrestle Mania, get to participate in one of the biggest wrestling events here in Forks.

Me and the others ran up to the front door of Wrestle Mania, and looked at the paper Coach Hart had stuck there. It read:

_1. JOHNNY MALLY - VS - ANDREW WILLIAMS (LADDER MATCH)_

_2. JASPER WHITLOCK & BELLA SWAN - VS - EDWARD MASEN & TANYA DENALI (TAG-TEAM MATCH)_

_3. EMMETT MCCARTHY - VS - ANTONIO PEREZ (CELL MATCH)_

_Others who are not listed, please go to Coach Hart, so see where you are place._

"WOOH!" Emmett yelled, pumping his large fist into the air, dancing everywhere. "CELL MATCH! YEAH, BABY!"

Jasper and I looked at each other. "Tag-team?" I questioned. "Me and you? I think that's a mistake. You are always with Emmett in tag-team matches. . ."

"Maybe it's because Edward and Tanya are in one tag-team, too. So maybe, he want girl vs. girl and guy vs. guy. I suppose. . . But hey, at least you aren't against Masen again."

I groaned loudly. "Yeah, but at least you don't have to deal with his girlfriend."

"Didn't you beat her the last time?"

"Yes. And I'm going to beat her again. Watch me."

We all walked inside, and went to the weight room, when I accidentally bumped into Edward Masen. "Sorry," I mumbled. I may hate the guy, but my father always told me to be polite. All my mother ever did was tell me "Knock 'em, Bells. Show 'em what they did wrong," and then went and got drunk, and did what not.

"I need to talk to you," he said to me. His voice wasn't harsh or anything. That was the first time I ever heard it not harsh. It sounded more velvety smooth, and musical. Wowzie.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He guided me out of the weight room, and somewhere where no one could hear or see us. I don't know why I agreed to talk to him, but it just blurted out. I guess it wss because I was still tired from Saturday morning - all the movie watching, and stuff. I honestly didn't feel like practising today. "So, talk," I demanded him, looking at my phone's digital clock.

"I was wondering," he started gently, his hand behind his head, scratching, "I don't know, that maybe you wanted to go out to dinner maybe. . ."

I rose an eyebrow. Was he serious? I opened my mouth, and said, "So first you practically break my jaw, slammed with a chair, and beat me in a match, insulted me about my family, and you just waltz in here, like nothing bad ever happened between us? You are like, I don't know, my worst enemy! Explain yourself."

He sighed. "Okay, I will not deny that I am extremely attracted to you," he said. "You are so damn beautiful and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I cut him off, holding up my finger. Did he just say what I think he just said? WHAT THE HELL. "_You _are attracted to _me_?!"

"-smart, and really feisty," he ended his sentece, ignoring me.

"What about Tanya?"

"Too superficial," he said. He then made his voice go into a high pitch voice, "Eddie, go get me some water. Wait! Does water have calories? Oh my God, are you gonna, like, dump me if I get fat? 'Cause you know, I need to keep up in wrestling. . .blah blah blah."

I laughed at his immitation. It was true, even I could see it. Tanya only bragged about her appearance, her weight and other noise like that. She was really annoying, I have to admit. Thank God I kicked her ass at our last match. She would have shoved it in my face if she had won. And then I would have broken her pretty face, into the ground. Better her than me.

"I never liked being called Eddie," he continued. "It annoys me to death. But, back to the subject. So, will you come to dinner with me?"

I pursed my lips. Edward was always the sharpest tool in the shed - since he basically could cut through anybody. But maybe, for once, I could be the only person who he can't cut through, and break. Maybe it could be a great dinner.

"Sure," I said.

Who doesn't like a free dinner? After all, Edward _is _paying.

--

**A/N: LOL. I love the last sentence. XD Sorry about the rapping thing, but that song is stuck in my head now.**

**GUESS WHAT?! For once, I have NO HOMEWORK! WOOOOOOH!**

**By the way, the song that Emmett, Bella and Rose were singing/rapping was "Out Here Grinding" by DJ Khaled ft. Akon, Rick Ross, Young Jeezy, Lil Boosie, Trick Daddy, Ace Hood, Plies and Lil' Wayne.**

**EDWARD AND BELLA ARE FINALLY GONNA GO OUT! YAYNESS! **

**I wanted to speed things out, so you guys won't be so bored. :P**

**Please review. No flames.**


	8. Never Too Late

**7. Never Too Late.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**--**

**Never Too Late by Three Days Grace**

**--**

_"And look at this couch. Somebody threw out a _whole _couch and it's in great shape."_

_"Yeah, put a little Fabreze on that, scrub it out a little, and it'll look great in your apartment," Brian said._

_"You know what?" Peter replied. "I-I-I know we have a dangerous job to do here, but . . . I'm taking this. I'm taking this couch." _

It now skipped to the scene where Chris and Peter were trying to get the couch through the spaceships door. We were watching _Family Guy _where all the characters were turned into _Star Wars _characters. It was really funner. **(To watch it, type in "Family Guy Presents Blue Harvest: 'Save The Couch' Clip" on YouTube.)**

_"All right, ready?" Peter called out to Chris. "All right - one. . . two. . . three!" They now tried to push the couch through, but it was stuck. "Easy, easy, easy, easy, EASY! Whoa, whoa, WHOA! STOP! STOP! STOP STOP! STOP STOP STOP!"_

_"What?" Chris asked._

_"STOP!" Peter demanded. _

_"What?!" _

_"STOP! No no no! TWIST IT!" _

_"I am."_

_"NO! No no no no! No no no no! The other way!" They were now trying to twist the couch. "Other way, twist it!" _

_"What do you want me to do!?" Chris asked impatiently. _

_"Just look down, all right?" Peter ordered. "All right, just - just look at me. Look at what I'm doing." Peter was now twisting the couch._

_"Yeah. . ."  
"See the way I'm twisting it?" Peter asked him. _

_"Yeah." _

_"All right, turn it that way from your end," Peter told him harshly. Chris was now trying to do as Peter asked. "Okay - nonono! No no! All right, I just - just, put it down! Put it down. Just drop it." _

_"All right," Chris responded._

_Now then dropped the couch, and Peter stood up straight, and put his hand behind his head. "All right, let's - let's just hang on and figure this out." _

We were all in the Wrestle Mania Entertainment Room watching _Family Guy_, since Emmett won his fight with Jasper over which show to watch: _Family Guy _or _Wipeout_? Tough decisions. How are we going to solve them? Oh, right, just knock the other guy out - it always works. It was funny, actually.

I hadn't told any of them that Edward asked me out for supper earlier today. Then again, the date was tonight. . .and I need help with getting dressed "properly". You know, in a nice fashion. I played with my plastic water bottle, as the others just gazed at the TV screen. "So. . ." I started. No one spoke, so I continued, "I've got a date tonight. . ."

Emmett then shot up, his hands in fists, air coming out of his nose, his knuckles right, his teeth gritted together. "WHO'S THE SON OF A BITCH?! AMMAH KILL HIM!"

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, get your fucking ass back down!" I yelled at him. "It's no big deal."

"Who are you going with?"

"Okay, well, you may not like him . . ."

"Who is it?" Jasper urged me. I looked around the room, and everyone had there eyes on me. Well, when I mean "everyone" I mean Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Johnny. They were all gazing at me intenstly, wanted to know more.

_"Edward Masen," _I muttered under my breath. Thankfully, they didn't here. Unthankfully, they were glaring at me with narrowed eyes.

"Who - is - it?" Alice demanded.

"Edward Masen. . ." I spoke a bit louder now.

"Who?"

_"EDWARD MASEN!" _I yelled loudly. I quickly clamped my hands over my mouth, and stared widely at my friends in front of me. Alice and Rose were happy and giggling, Johnny was just shaking his head, muttering, "Why couldn't she have picked Newton." Jasper just turned his attention back to the TV screen, and Emmett . . . oh Lord.

"Edward Masen? _EDWARD FUCKING MASEN?! _Why him, Bells? Why the hell would you go out with such a fucking asshole? Are you okay? Did you hit your head somewhere? Did you sniff something that you weren't supposed to sniff?"

I wrinkled my nose, and slapped Emmett. "What the hell, no, Emmett! None of what you said! I didn't take anything, I only agreed because it's a freaking free dinner! Why else would I agree? Because I _like _him? B.S. Emmett, all of it. I only want the free dinner."

Emmett had now calmed down, and softed up. He patted my back, and said, "That's my girl."

--

I went home that day somewhere after lunch. I walked into my home, and went into the bathroom. I had spoken to Edward before I left, and he said that'd he pick me up at six o'clock tonight. He was going to bring to a restaurant that wasn't too fancy, nor too cheap. Good enough for me. I looked at myself in the mirror of the bathroom. What the hell was I thinking? I couldn't go out - especially not like this.

I tried fixing my hair. Huge mistake. I had taken the hairspray, and accidentally sprayed myself in the eyes, and I screamed loudly. "JESUS!" I yelled, rubbing my eyes and splashing them with water. I then heard footsteps near the door, and turned to see none other than the pixier and the model, themselves.

"Thought you might need help," Rose said, laughing.

"Oh, shut up," I grumbled.

"Sit down," Alice commanded.

I looked around the bathroom. "Where?"

"Just sit on the toilet bowl." I sighed, and did as she asked. I sat there, cover down, and awaited for the torture. "What first, Rose?" Alice asked Rose. "Hair? Clothes? Makeup?"

"Clothes," Rose said, grinning at me. I just gave her the bird. Alice grabbed my wrist, and they brought me into my room, where they threw an outfit onto my bed. They locked the door, and closed the curtains to my window, and then looked at me, a smirk playing on their lips. "Take it off," Rose demanded me.

"All of it?" I asked after looking down at myself.

"Leave your bra and underwear on," she replied. "But the rest - off." I grunted and took my clothes off, feeling embarrassed with Rose and Alice watching mean. Rose saw my embarrassed expression, and snorted. "We're all woman here, Bella. Live with stripping in front of us. God, you do it at school in the locker rooms."

"Yes, but Charlie is here!"

"The door is locked! Now, put this on." Rose threw me a white t-shirt. I put that on, but before I could even look up, she threw a black vest at me. I put that on, and tightened it from the strings in the back. Rose then held up black skinny jeans.

I shook my head fiercly. "Oh, _hell _no!" I practically shouted. "No fucking way am I going to shove myself into that. . . that _petite _thing! No!"

Rose folded the pants, looking at me menicingly, and mumbled something like, "Eighteen years old, my ass." I rolled my eyes, and just grabbed a part of less tightened jean capris. Alice then held up a pair of flats in front of me. "No!" I protested.

"Whyyyyyyy?" Alice whined, looking at me with her top lip scrunched up.

"Because," I said seriously, "they give me blisters and make my feet bleed. Do you want that happening to me? Do you want me to get my feet hurt and damaged and then I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore? Honestly, Alice, I thought you think of me more then that. I'm wearing my Converse."

"You are one bad ass," Alice commented. I didn't know whether she meant it in a nice way or plain bitchy way. But now that think of it, she meant it in a plain bitchy way.

I pulled up my pants, and said to Alice, "So . . . done it with Jasper yet? I wonder, does he end up getting pixie dust stuck to him afterwards?"

Alice just gapped at me. Rose let out a giggle, and cupped her hand over her mouth to stop herself. I fix my pants, and smirked up at Alice, who then started beating me with her tiny little hands. I started laughing, and then remind them that I was having a free dinner tonight, and that I needed to look good. They both then got to work on my makeup, and did my hair last.

When they were finally done, I looked into the mirror. "I look the same way as before," I said. They both looked pained, and had both gasped at the same time. I shook my head. "I was joking!"

They both then smiled and hugged me. "I like my personal space, please," I mumbled to them, noticing how tight they were hugging me. They then let go. "But, I still have one more thing to do."

--

"You can go now, Ms.Swan," officer Parker said to me, gesturing me down the hall. I smile up at him.

"Francis," I said to him, "I told you to call me Bella. Okay?"

Officer Parker just chuckled. "Just go over there, and talk to her. She's been missing you a whole lot."

_I know, _I thought. _I've been missing her more._

I walked down the hall, and found myself along a large glass wall, with long counter, and little walls on the counters, so you could have a private conversation. I went to the last one, and sat at the chair, and put my purser on the counter, and stared through the glass, straight at the same milk chocolate brown eyes. I took the phone, and my clone did the same thing. "Where's my apple pie?" Sheila asked me once I brought the phone to my ear. I watched her chuckled.

"Gee, I love you, too, sis," I said flatly. "No apple pie this time. You had too many, you know that. God, you are like the Cookie Monster from Sesame Street."

"But I love the Cookie Monster. . ."

"Yes, I know you do," I said, smiling. "And you know how I like the Count. Hmm, sexy vampire." Sheila then made a disgusted face. I laughed at her.

"I'd take a cookie addicted monster any day," she said simply. "Anyway, how are you doing? How's wrestling? You didn't come on your birthday, you know. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. The rest of us wanted to sing a happy birthday song, but you didn't come. But you are here now anyway."

Just before I could protest, Sheila turned to look back, called out her jail friends' names. Brenda, Shay and Tia. They saw me and jumped up with happiness, and then instantly, all of them started singing "Happy Birthday" to me.

_"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Bella! Happy birthday to you!"_

_"And you live in a zoo!" _Shay quickly added in.

I smiled, and said, "Where's my cake?"

They all laughed. One of the officers yelled for Brenda, Shay and Tia to go back to their cells, so they had to leave short. They said goodbye, and so did I. I looked at Sheila, and she looked back at me, mirroring my expression and smile. "How I love them," she said on the phone. My smile went wider. "So, what's up?"

"I've got a date tonight."

"No fucking way!" she yelled so loud that I have to move the phone a couple of inches away from my ear. "Little Bells has got a date! Yeah, baby! When did this happen? How did this happen? Answers, GIMME ANSWERS!"

I glared at her with narrowed eyes. "I am not little, I am three minutes older than you," I sneered. "When? Earlier today - in the morning. How? Easy, he just asked. God, it can't be more complicated than that, Sheila. Anymore questions? Honestly, you are the convict here, and _you're _asking _me _questions. Touché, my dear sister."

Sheila laughed. It sounded like bells. Then again, we practically had the same voice. It was really hard for Jasper and Emmett to tell who was who on the phone. I could just remember it now. . .

_-Flashback-_

_The phone started to ring. We were all eating supper, and Sheila and I eyed each other. At the same time we both raced to the phone, but she shoved me to side, so I hit into the wall, and she got to the phone before me. _

_"Hello?" she answered gracefully. Then her face fell. "No, it's Sheila." She then went silent for a moment. "Well, gee, Emmett, I don't know!_

_"Here, it's for you," Sheila sneered. All that work only to answer a call that wasn't meant for her. A pity._

_-End flashback-_

I then heard Sheila sigh. Not a good, happy sigh. But a sad one. I looked at her through worried, confused eyes, and she looked back at me with the same eyes, but without confusion. "I wish I could with you," she whispered in the receiver. "I want to leave this place. So bad. . ."

I nodded. "I know," I replied lowly. "I wish you could be here, too. With me. With all of us."

"Where's Jasper and Emmett?" she asked once she heard me say "us".

"They are probably hanging out somewhere," I replied flatly. "I really don't know."

Now she didn't meet my eyes. She looked down at the counter, and whispered so low, I barely heard it, "And Johnny?"

My eyes snapped up at her, and I smiled slightly. Sheila always had a thing for Johnny, but she never told anyone - except for me. She was never able to tell him the truth. I sometimes suspect that Johnny likes her, too. And I try my best to get them together, but right now it would be hard, since she's in jail. "Johnny is doing good," I answered her. She looked up at me through sparkling eyes, and all I heard was the beauty of her breathing.

I watched as she twisted in her chair, and fixed her orange jail suit. He hair was tied back into a ponytail, but her bangs hung in front of her eyes slightly, and her sideburns fell down to her throat. She reached up, and touched the glass wall with her hand. I brought my hand out, and put it against the wall, exactly where Sheila had hers. Both our hands were the same size. If only I could reach out, and hug her tightly.

"I love you, Bells," she whispered sadly into the phone.

I blinked, making the tears go back into my eyes. I had makeup on, and if I ruined it I would look fucking stupid. My bottom lip quivered a bit, but I at least was able to keep the tears back. "I love you, too," I replied.

"Visiting hours are over," the officer called out. His loud voice made me jump a bit in my chair.

I looked at Sheila sadly, thinking about how an hour just flew by, without us even knowing. But all she did was smile her smile. "You go have fun, Izzy," she said to me, grinning brightly. When we were younger, that was what she used to call me - Izzy. But, I changed it to Bella when I was six, but Sheila would slip Izzy here and there. She was the only one who ever called me Izzy. "Don't worry about me," she assured me. "When I know you're happy, there will be nothing in my way to stop me being happy, too."

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Anytime, big sis. Anytime."

--

I had forgotten that six o'clock had come while I was still at jail. But before I could call Edward and let him know, he called me. "Where are you?" he asked after I answered.

"How did you get my number?" I asked him curiously. I remember perfectly that I never gave him my cell phone number. Stal-ker.

"Not the point right now," he replied impatiently. "Where are you?"

"Outside Forks Jail, on a bench."

"Why are you at - oh, nevermind."

"Can you just come, please?" I asked him impatiently. The sky was growing darker, and I didn't want to stay outside of Forks Jail for Woman alone.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

"Bye." I snapped my phone shut and shoved it in my purse. I huffed, and looked around me, the wind blowing silently, the only noise from car engines. No one was around me, so I was completely alone. I was there for at least six minutes before Edward came in his silver Volvo and picked me up. I hopped into the passenger side, and dropped my purse at my feet. "Your car smells weird," I informed him.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella," he replied, like I never even said my comment before. He acted like I said something nice. Ass. "Yes, I'm doing _fine_."

"Just drive, or you won't be fine by the end of this date."

Edward chuckled. "I like 'em feisty."

"Good," I snapped, but not too harshly. "Because it's gonna get a whole lot hotter if you keept acting that way, smartass."

--

**A/N: Now WHAT could wrong between them on their date? Lol. I just loved this chapter, didn't you? XD I love the **_**Family Guy Star Wars **_**episodes. They are so freaking funny. Go watch the clip now. Do it.**

**BY THE WAY, just to let you guys know - I speed type. So that's why you might see a whole bunch of spelling and grammar errors in all my chapters. I do not edit them. I don't have time - plus, I'm lazy. So . . . just to let you guys know.**

**Please review. No flames.**


	9. War

**8. War**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**--**

**War by Edwin Starr**

**--**

"Are you participating in _No Escape_ next week?" Edward had asked when we went and sat down at a booth in this fancy, yet not too formal, restaurant. _No Escape _was one of the biggest wrestling events that happening next Saturday at Wrestle Mania. Different people from Wrestle Mania, and other parts of the U.S. get to parcipate in matches. I was chosen into a Tag-Team match with Jasper, against Edward and Tanya. Lucky us. Woooh - oooh. And the way Edward asked that question. . .it was like he was awaiting for me to get knocked out that day.

"Actually," I said seriously, "yes. You?"

"Yes."

"You do know that I am against you? With Jasper?"

Edward smirked. "I know."

"I feel bad for you," I said to him, scowling.

"Why?"

"You are paired up with your ex girlfriend. . ." I answered to him, shaking my head.

**EmPOV**

"Dude," Jasper whispered to me, "should we really be spying on them? Honestly."

I turned to look menasingly at Jasper. "Yes. This will be perfect for the next episode of our show. Now shut up! Hi, table for three, please." The hostess looked as all three of us and then turned on her heel and put us at the perfect spot. We could see Bella and Edward perfectly. Thank God we were wearing disguises. Jasper was dressed up as a woman - since he would be mistaken as a woman any day. Johnny was dressed up Austin Powers. He even wore the glasses. And I dressed up as a Texas guys. You know, big and buffed, with the mustache, the cop sunglasses and the big tattoos. Even though my tattoos were just Henna.

The waitress came, holding a notepad and pen, ready to jot down our order. "Hi there," she said to us, like she didn't even have a problem with what we were wearing. "What can I get you?"

I coughed to fix up my voice. "I'd like," I said, faking my southern voice, "a twelve ounced steak with barbeque sauce and a plate of fries. Miss over her" - I gestured to Jasper - "would like a salad." Jasper then did this gay giggle and fixed his woman shirt. "And Austin over here is going to have ribs with a baked potatoe."

The waitress looked over at Johnny, who was dressed up as Austin Powers. Johnny wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Groovy, baby," he said, immitating Austin Powers's voice. Jasper and I tried to keep in our laughter as the waitress scowled at Johnny, turned on her heel and left. Once she was out of sight, we burst into booming laughter. I then smacked Jasper, who then rubbed his head and looked at me with a confused/mad look.

"What the hell was that for? What are my fake boobs hanging or something?" he asked, trying to guess as he fixed his fake boobs. I sighed and face-palmed.

"No," I replied harshly. "You idiot. You are supposed to be a woman! No woman fixs their boobs in public!"

"Unless their bra isn't adjusted properly. . ." Johnny mumbled.

"Why wouldn't it be adjusted properly?"

"I don't know!"

"So shut up!" I retorted. "Jasper, stop touching your boobs. People are going to start to think you also like to pleasure yourself."

Jasper stopped touching the fake boobs and scowled at me. "Not my fault. Dude, they feel so real. . .What the hell, why would they think that I pleasure myself? I don't masturbate!"

I rolled my eyes. "Jasper, shut the hell up," I demanded. "People are staring." And surely, people were staring. It was bugging the crap out of me and I wanted to yell at all of them to just mind their own business. Yes. I did. And I bet you want to, too. Well now we are on the same page. Good. Just then I turned to look at Bella and Edward, and I noticed Bella's top lip twitching. _Oh shit. _Whenever she did that - twitch her lip - it meant that she was unbelievably _pissed._ Jesus, what the hell did Masen do now? Son of a whore. "You getting this, Johnny?" I asked Johnny, who had the camera on his lap, which was pointing directly at Edward and Bella. Thankfully they didn't notice the camera nor that we were there, just a couple of booths away.

Johnny nodded after my question, and acted normal once he saw the waitress coming. She set our plates down, shuddered and then felt. Johnny let out a sniger, but stopped once he noticed something. I turned around to look at Edward and Bella again, and noticed that Bella was _smiling. _We were all waiting for her to knock his teeth out, and here she is _smiling. _What the hell, is she PMSing or some shit? "Why is she smiling?" Jasper whispered, chewing down on his food, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be a woman.

"I don't know," I replied. I then looked at him with a fierce look. He gave me a what-the-hell-did-I-do-now?! type of look. "We - that means _you_, too - are supposed to be in incognito. Stop chewing like a cow!"

"But I'm chewing like a male. . ."

"Then stop chewing like a male cow," I snapped. "Chew like a chick!"

I just saw Johnny shake his head as he held the camera on his lap, hiding it on the shadows of the wooden table. We were silent for a while until I really got pissed. "Dammit, Jasper!" I slammed my fist against the table, which made our drinks shake and little pieces of our food to go flying (that's what happens when you are a body builder, like me.) "Stop touching your freaking fake boobs, or I swear to God-"

"She's _laughing_!" Johnny cut me off, pointing to the direction of Edward and Bella. Jasper and I both looked around to see them, and I gapped at the scene.

Bella was _laughing. _Literally giggling in her freaking booth. We all stared with one eyebrow cocked up, wondering how the hell he even got her to laugh - let alone not knock the socks off of him. This must be one smart dude around the ladies. I should talk to him sometime. . .

And just then, my phone started to ring.

_"I can ride my bike with no handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_No handlebars."_

I stared blankly at my phone. "Oh. Shit." I cursed. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! That's Bella's ringtone!" Jasper and Johnny's eyes widened as they looked down at my phone that was lying on the table. We were silent, and the only thing that we heard was the music and other people in the restaurent talking.

_"I can ride my bike with no handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_Look at me, look at me,_

_Hands in the air like it's good to be_

_ALIVE."_

"Answer it!" Jasper demanded.

I gapped at him, shocked at his orders. He wanted me to fucking answer it?! Was he a mad man?! Actually, he is since he is the one wearing the freaking fake boobs and stilettos! "Are you fucking crazy?!" I practically yelled. "If I talk to her, she'll hear me from here! What do I do?"

"Just let it ring," Johnny suggested, inching away from the phone. I turned around to look at Bella, as she was just glancing down at her food, her phone to her ear. The music from my phone still played.

_"And I'm a famous rapper_

_Even when the paths are all crookedy_

_I can show you how to do-si-do_

_I can show you how to scratch a record_

_I can take apart the remote control_

_And I can almost put it back together_

_I can tie a knot in a cherry stem_

_I can tell you about Leif Ericson_

_I know all the words to "De Colores"_

_And 'I'm Proud to be an American.'"_

Jasper then nudged me. I looked at him, afraid at first that I was facing Bella. "Answer it," he ordered. I was about to protest when he spoke up again, "If you don't, she'll hear the ringtone from over there, Em. Just answer it and lie!"

My mind was going wild right now. I didn't know what to choose. To answer the damn phone or to leave it ringing. Either one, there was a strong possibility that we will get caught - and we don't want that happened. Last Bella was psycho-bitch mad - nevermind, I don't want to think about it right now. So I just let my phone ring for a couple more mintues, until I noticed that she wasn't going to even try to hang up. I sighed, my hand moving in slow motion towards my phone. Jasper and Johnny were staring with intensity, like I was disarming a bomb. I grabbed my phone and brought it slowly towards me. I flipped it open, and brought it to my ear. "H-hello?" I hesitated.

"Tell Jasper that his 'boobs' are sagging."

--

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I just have a lot of homework (damn teachers). By the way, the ringtone for Bella on Emmett's phone is "No Handlebars" by The Flobots. Oh, how I love singing that song at school XD**

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for shortness**

**Please review. No flames.**


	10. Papercut

**8. Papercut.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**--**

**Papercut by Linkin Park**

**--**

"How the hell did you know. . .?" Emmett asked. I looked at him from the other side of the restaurant and I saw all three of them aruging, Emmett blocking his phone with his large, ape-like hand.

"Emmett," I said with a sigh, "I've known you guys for a very, very long time. Plus, Jasper does not look like a woman. He looks transexual."

"That was the point. . ."

"Emm-ett."

"I'm sorry," he said in a baby tone.

I sighed. What was I going to do with him? "Fine. I forgive you."

"WOOH!"

"Now please leave me alone," I begged. "I would like to go through this dinner peacefully, without weird people in costumes looking after me and filming me."

Emmett paused for quite a long time. "How did you know we were-"

"Emmett, if I knew it was you guys, I think I would know that you were filming," I said in a bored tone. I looked up at them and I could see Emmett close his phone and smashing his head against the restaurant table. I laughed, as I watched little pieces of food fly off the plates and either on the floor, or on Jasper's shirt. Eh, it was ugly anyway.

--

Long story short, the date went pretty well. We spoke, shared interests. I had no idea about a lot of things about him. I got to know him better and honestly, he wasn't that bad as I thought. I guess you just had to get to know him to really know him. Right now, we were in Wrestle Mania, preparing for _No Escape_, which is taking place in just one hour. I was teaming up with Jasper in a Tag-Team match against Tanya and Edward. It's going to get ugly, and luckily, I'm prepared.

_No Escape_ is one of the events where we get to actually like we are superstars. We even get our own intro, which is very hard to prepare and organize. Jasper and I already finished preparing ours and it's going to rock everyone out of their socks. Why socks? I have no idea. Maybe it's the one of the only clothings that doesn't show any private part of your body.

"You ready, Bells?" I heard Jasper ask from beside me.

I turned to face him and gave him a victorious smile. "Almost," I said. I was putting tape around my hand, wrapping it over and over. I made sure my boots were strapped. I tightened my shorts and pulled my hair into a tight ponytail. "Okay, we have a leat forty-five minutes left. Where's Emmett?"

Jasper cocked his head to his left and I saw Emmett standing in front of a mirror, pointing at it. I rose my eyebrow and cautiously walked over to him. He didn't notice me and I then realized that he was talking to the mirror. . .to himself.

"You - are - going - to - win - this - match," he said seriously to the mirror. "You - are - going - to - kick - Antonia's - ass - to - the - next - mellenium."

I chuckled. "Em, what are you doing?"

"Giving myself a pep talk," he answered. He looked at himself in the mirror, right into his eyes. "You better not lose."

"And what happens if you do?" I couldn't help but asking.

"Then one of you have to throw away my chocolate chip cookies away."

"Why throw them away?" I said. "Can't I just have them?"

"No," he said finally.

"Whatever."

--

It was time.

My heart was pounding like crazy. I cuold hear my pulse racing in my ears. There was a large lump in my throat and honestly, I thought for a second that I wasn't going to be able to do this. I then felt Jasper's large hand fall onto my shoulder and I turned to look up at him. He gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded once and then gave an evil smile as I started forward, in front of me.

"You can do this," he assured.

"We can do this," I corrected him.

Johnny had gone earlier than us, going against Andrew Williams in a ladder match. Johnny had won and he kept screaming and whooping. He had then given Andrew the bird and screamed again with joy and won his trophy. We had all clapped for Johnny and that moment, I had wished Sheila was there to see it. She really did like Johnny and not seeing him on his glory day, would really make her sad.

And then, that's when I heard.

The loud music blasting out from the large speakers. It was playing the beginning of "Papercut" by Linkin Park, and I knew it was Jasper and I's cue. I turned to Jasper and he was grinning and then nodded.

_"Why does it feel like night today?_

_Something in here's not right today_

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left." _

Jasper and I burst through, doing the Jeff Hardy dance intro **(Type Jeff Hardy's intro and you'll see what I mean)** while a lot of people cheered for us. It was a large, round stadium, and honestly, there were _a lot _of people. A majority of them were cheering loudly for Jasper and I. I noticed Edward and Tanya standing in the ring. Edward looking all smug while Tanya had that look that said that she couldn't wait to pound my face. Ain't gonna happen. I then cheered loudly, showing them - especially Tanya - that I wasn't scared. That I wasn't afraid. That I was up for this. All the way.

Jasper and I run at the same time to the ring. He slipped under the ropes, while I took hold of them with both hands, and flipped into it. The music was still playing, but fading slowly. I stood up straight and walked slowly towards Edward and Tanya, Jasper beside me. The men were going to wrestle first, so Tanya and I went out of the ring, just at the edge, holding onto the rope so we could stay on.

"BRING IT, JASPER!" I yelled loudly, bringing him confidence.

He didn't look at me, but he did grin. The bell rang and next thing you know, Jasper swung a punch into Edward's face. The crowd made a "Oooo" type of sound, the type of sound you make when you see someone who was badly hurt. Edward immediatly got up and kicked Jasper in the stomach.

"Aye," I whispered.

After a long twenty minutes of kicks, punches, flying leaps from the ropes, pedigrees, and other violent movements, Edward finally gave in and slapped Tanya's hand. Now I got into the ring as Edward and Jasper got out and went in the same spots Tanya and I were in. Tanya had a smug grin on her face and then came for me.

She leaped onto me, and I fell on my back, but I tossed her behind my head. I quickly got to my feet but she was too quick. She punched me square in the nose and I clutched my nose. Luckily, it wasn't bleeding. Feeling all the rage in my body and I went straight for her and pulled her by her hair. I let her go and quickly did a backwards handstand, and made sure my foot hit into her face. She fell backwards onto the canvas and I fell on her and put my arm on her neckline, where her pressure point was. I put down pressure using my arm and she whimpered.

The referee came and watched and kepted asking Tanya if she wanted to withdraw. Tanya shook her head and I put down more pressure. She then screamed. I smiled and said, "You give up yet?"

She shook her head. I then gave her a hard punch. She kicked me off and I fell onto my back. Before I knew it, she was giving me a festival of punches. One after another. I couldn't take this. I was able to grab her shoulders and I threw her off of me. I jabbed my knee into her stomach and pulled her to her feet. I threw her at the ropes and she rebounded off of them, coming straight for me. I then brought my foot up and kicked her in the face - more likely the chin. She fell down. I had thought that I had gotten her unconscious.

But it was when she started moving up to her feet where my heart dropped. How much longer? How much hurt does this girl need to take to get her knocked out? I was too tired. I was a bit too weak. I then had a flashback on what it might be like if her and Edward win. It wasn't looking too pretty. And after that flashback, I assured myself that there was no way in hell that I was going to let them win - let alone let her win.

She came running to me and I had to think fast. And before I could even process all of this, I had grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up in the air, and she looked like a freaking airplane. She yelped. What now? Do I throw her out of the ring or do I let her fall onto the canvas?

I had her up in the air for at least a minute, but my arms weren't trembling yet. I've held things in the air that were three times more heavy than her. I could handle this. But what to do, what to do.

And then, making up my mind, I threw her hard against the canvas. She stayed there, whimpering and holding her back, since I practically broke it. I quickly climbed the ropes at the corner of the ring and stood on the post, looking down at her. She had no idea what was happening. She was just there, lying on the canvas, holding her back. And right then, I leaped off, falling straight to her.

--

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, just a lot of things have happened that I had to deal with. I have two projects and plus Geo to study for (YES SARAH, WE HAVE A TEST. REMEMBER?)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I made my eyes burn (my screen is too bright, so it hurts my eyes) just to make you all happy. **

**Please review. No flames.**


End file.
